Fumbling towards Ecstasy
by LaValentina
Summary: The story of Darcy and Elizabeth sarting from their marriage and moving onward. Based on the 2004 movie with Kiera and Matthew.
1. FTE Part 1

**Fumbling towards ecstasy.**

**Chapter one. Wedding Jitters**

Elizabeth Bennet stood before the mirror in her room staring at her reflexion. In less than an hour's time she would be married. In under minutes she would be Lizzy Bennet no more, but Elizabeth Darcy. She would leave all of her family and friends and throw herself into the power of Fitzwilliam Darcy. Jane had been married before her to Mr. Bingley with his red hair, bright eyes and ready smile. She had been in ecstasies as she stood next to him awaiting the priest to make the declaration of "man and wife", and Bingley had been all but beside himself with happiness. Now it was her turn. The snow was barely gone and a chill was yet in the air and her wedding would be today. Darcy had paid for the entire wedding, spoiling her at every turn. Her gown was made of a thin ivory silk that opened up at her feet to reveal an under gown of a pale rose silk. It had long fitted sleeves that puffed at the shoulders and all but covered her hands and a long train that floated behind her so light was the material. The collar was high and came down into a V- neckline that was relatively low, but hardly scandalous. Along the edge of the collar, neckline, and underneath her bust was a delicate floral embroidery of pink flowers and pale green leaves and hanging down the center of her gown were three similar vines of pink and white flowers and green leaves. Her dark brown hair had been fluffed and woven into a large broad knot at the base of her neck, with one twisted lock wrapped around her head. Her bangs had been curled slightly and a pyramid of pink and white flowers anchored a floor length veil of thin, virtually transparent, white silk. Around her long slender neck was a short golden chain with an oval locket that Fitzwilliam had given her for no apparent reason. In her hands was a bouquet of white and pink lilies tied with white ribbons. She pressed her lips together and sighed, hoping to calm the violent nerves that had sprung up in her belly. The door opened and she turned to see Jane enter.

"How are you dearest?" Jane asked. Lizzy smiled winningly but ruined the effect by biting her lip and looking down at her feet.

"I hardly know. I feel unbearably happy and sick all at the same time."

"Yes, that is how I felt when I married Dear Charles, but once I saw him I felt much calmer," she said, taking her sister's hand in her own. "I saw your Mr. Darcy on my way here… he was rather agitated.

"Was he?" Lizzy asked, her face lighting up.

"Oh yes, wringing his gloves, literally pacing a hole in the rug. It would have been funny if he had not seemed so pathetically nervous."

"Well, that's much better," she said mischievously. "I can bear my agitation much more cheerfully now, knowing that he is behaving much worse." Jane smiled and shook her head and Lizzy giggled. Suddenly, her face fell and she gripped Jane's hand. "Is it wicked of me, Jane?" she asked fearfully.

"Oh no, Lizzy!" She smiled at her sister. "You could never be wicked. Well, not very wicked… certainly not too wicked. I daresay that that is what drew Mr. Darcy to you in the first place; Your well-meaning wickedness," she teased. Lizzy smiled and nodded before glancing at her reflexion in the mirror again.

"Well then, enough of this nonsense, how do I look? Shall I disgrace him, or terrify him?" she asked. Jane laughed and embraced her warmly.

"You look happy, Lizzy, and beautiful, truly beautiful."

"Shall I rival you?" she asked laughingly.

"Yes, dearest, yes I believe you shall!" Jane said, kissing her cheeks. "Lizzy, I am so happy for you. Can you believe it? The pair of us, wedded so happily? And now our parents and sisters will want for nothing!"

"Jane…" Lizzy said smiling at her sister. "Yes it is rather dreamlike… to think, both of us in love and married to rich men… who are sensible and wonderful. It is unreal and yet it is, and I for one intend to make the most of it!"

"Oh, Lizzy! What a thing to say!" Jane cried before dissolving into fits of giggles with her sister. Elizabeth walked over to the window and looked out of it at the carriage that had just arrived.

"Although… I must admit Jane… My Will… I love him to distraction and all his fortune and beauty and connections would be nothing to me if I did not love him so dearly." She sighed wistfully and looked at Jane. "He is _so good,_ Jane, it is almost unnatural; at times I feel I hardly deserve him!"

"Dearest, you do deserve him; if you didn't, then you would not be with him. What is for you, shall never go by you."

"Yes, yes that is true." The door opened again and Mrs. Bennet entered fretting and bustling.

"Oh, Lizzy! My dear, you look so pretty! And your dress so richly made! Oh, is that French silk?"

"Mama!" Lizzy said, half amused and half annoyed.

"Oh well, but you look so stately; oh I hope that you shall not forget your poor mama!"

"Mama, there is no need to worry about that," Elizabeth said, hugging her tight. "I shall visit you often and you shall always be welcome at Pemberley."

"Oh, well, that is good too! Oh, well, it is time you were at the church, Lizzy."

"All right mama, I am coming," Lizzy said picking up her train and veil, hooking arms with Jane, and making her way down the stairs to the carriage.

If there was one thing that annoyed Fitzwilliam Darcy it was his propensity to be nervous about the silliest thing. Here he was, about to be married to the woman that he had been in love with for the better part of a year and he was about to jump out of his skin. It was utterly ridiculous. He had fought for her love- gone to hell and back for her- and now that he had her, he was terrified. The only things that kept him from bolting that second were the facts that he was standing at the front of the church in front of the congregation, his cousin who was standing next to him would never let him live it down, and he couldn't seem to uproot his feet from the floor. He knew that he was being irrational, that he loved her beyond reason, and that there was no way that she would accept his hand if she had any qualms about his character or the depth of her regard for him.

"You would do well to put those gloves on Will or you will do them irrevocable damage," Richard said. Darcy glanced over at him sharply and met the amused brown eyes, immediately feeling foolish.

"What? Oh yes, of course," He said, moving to put them on. His hands were starting to feel rather cold, which of course was the entire purpose of him having gloves. He was resplendent in his blue coat (tailored to perfection) and matching waistcoat that highlighted the pale blue of his eyes, his cravat tied in a complicated yet elegant knot.

"William, breathe."

"What?"

"Breathe."

"I am." He replied a bit petulantly, just before realizing that he truly was not breathing. He inhaled and then exhaled trying to ignore the smirk on his cousin's face. It would not do to pass out at the altar on his wedding day. He looked down at his hands and decided that he needed to concentrate on breathing. Suddenly, the bridal march started and his body tensed again, so quickly that he would have sworn on a bible at that point that he had pulled a muscle. He saw Jane Bingley walk up the aisle as the matron of honor. She smiled at him reassuringly and he smiled back. At least, he hoped that he smiled back but it might very well have been a grimace. Next was Mary Bennet (her face composed and nearly bored, but still she managed to give him a smile as well) followed by Kitty who was giggling as was her wont.

He looked up at the doorway and saw her on the arm of her father, his pale, little elf-queen, his darling Lizzy. The combination of the flowers and her diaphanous veil, set against the winter sunlight streaming into the church, truly made her look like a fairy. She had her mischievous smile on her face, her brown eyes sparkling. For a moment his heart truly stopped, and he could not bring himself to either breathe or think. How perfect she was! "Oh Lizzy…" he whispered softly with a sigh. A slight smile curved his lips as he felt his entire form relax, and when Mr. Bennet placed her hand in his and she took her place at his side, his smile broadened. She glanced up at him and he looked down at her with a smile before staring down at his boots. Truly there had never been a more beautiful creature than she. The pastor gave his sermon, but he hardly heard it. All he could hear was her quiet breathing, all that he felt was the warmth of her slender body against his arm, and he burned to take her hand into his. If only she was not holding that damned bouquet!

"Fitzwilliam"- his head snapped up to focus on the pastor - "Alastair Emmanuel, wilt thou take this woman to thy lawful wedded wife? Wilt thou love her, honor her, cherish her and forsaking all others keep thyself only unto her, until death?"

"I will," He said softly, his deep voice echoing throughout the chapel.

"Elizabeth Alexandrina, wilt thou take this man to thy lawful wedded husband? Wilt thou love him, honor him, serve him, and forsaking all others keep thyself only onto him until death?"

"I will," She replied looking over at him, a world of love in her eyes. He smiled and nodded and then heard nothing after that for the rest of the mass save for the proclamation of husband and wife at the very end. They hooked arms and strolled down the aisle, to the sounds of violins and showers of rice, toward the awaiting open carriage riddled with garlands and ribbon. They climbed in and drove off to the wedding breakfast that was to be at Longbourn, during which Darcy sat next to Mr. Bennet as it was the only way to retain his sanity in this house. Between Mrs. Bennet's embarrassingly talkative nature, Kitty's giggling, and Mary's maudlin opinions, the older man was his only solace. Soon he found he was enjoying himself as Elizabeth and her father provided him with a constant source of entertainment. Perhaps with time he would learn to simply be amused by Lizzy's silly relations, but until then he would stay close to his beloved and her father. After the toasts were made, and conversation had waned, they decided that it was time to be off. He watched as Elizabeth- who had changed into one of her traveling gowns, this one was a sky blue - talked with Jane, her typical smiles in place. He loved her smile: there was always a hint of mischief in it, and now that he was her husband he had the right to stare at her as much as he wanted without having to think of others.

"Oh, my dear Lizzy! My darling girl, how happy you must be!" Mrs. Bennet's cries tore him from his reverie to see an amused Lizzy embracing her mother. "Oh, I don't know how I shall do without my two eldest daughters!"

"I am certain that your nerves will bear the loss quite tolerably, my dear," Mr. Bennet replied, and Elizabeth laughed. Darcy decided that he would never really grow accustomed to his mother-in-law's constant chattering (even if he amused himself with Lizzy's sly remarks and witty conversation), she was perfectly ridiculous. Her husband, Mr. Bennet however, had become a kindred spirit. The man was the reason Elizabeth had turned out the way she had. He was relatively quiet, intelligent and had a wicked sense of humor. Darcy watched him embrace Elizabeth tightly, saw the tears in his eyes, and realized the thing that seemed to set him apart. He loved his daughters, especially Lizzy, and it was rare to find a father who cared about his daughters. Most were simply preoccupied with marrying them off, but with Mr. Bennet, their liking was the principle thing. It may not have been the most practical way to look at things, but it showed a depth of character that Mrs. Bennet seemed to lack altogether. He almost pitied the man, having taken away the last bit of sense and reason from his house. "Goodbye my Lizzy," her father whispered.

"Oh papa, it is not goodbye." She replied.

"I suppose, but I shall need an invitation to see you now," he teased.

"Absolutely not," Darcy said sincerely. "You need never ask."

"You are most kind, sir." Mrs. Bennet cooed.

"Kindness has nothing to do with it, madam, we are family now for better or worse," he said, sharing an amused look with her husband.

"For better of worse indeed, aptly put my boy," Mr. Bennet said with an amused twinkle in his eye as he shook Darcy's hand. "Well now, that's enough of that, go on now; go on, off with the both of you." Darcy waited for her to hug her three sisters and say the rest of her farewell's before helping her into the carriage and they set out toward Pemberley. She leaned against him with a sigh and he smiled, wrapping an arm around her pulling her close.

"Thank God that's over," he said. "Your family is exhausting, in the best sense." She let out a moan in response. "When I saw you coming towards me this morning, I thought that I was going to disgrace myself by fainting." She giggled at that.

"Did you indeed?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It was not my bravest moment, I can assure you," he replied kissing her forehead.

"Not very debonair at all, my love," she teased poking his stomach.

"Mmmm," he replied chuckling softly.

"You have quite shattered my illusions of your brave and indomitable nature," she said, her eyes twinkling, and he laughed. "Fainting at the altar, rather dashing indeed." He glared at her playfully and pressed a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Hush, you," he muttered against her lips and she giggled again.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, staring out the window at the passing scenery, and he felt that he could have sat next to her forever just like this. When he looked down at her a half an hour later he was met with the most disturbing sight. There were silent tracks of tears on her cheeks, her eyes that were once merry were sad and almost lonely.

"Elizabeth? Dearest, what's the matter?" he asked, holding her away from him to see her face. She looked up at him and swiped at her cheeks, trying to hide her face. "Are you… are you not happy?" he asked carefully, nearly dreading her response.

"I am," she replied quickly, touching his face in reassurance, and he let out the breath he had been holding. "I am happy. I just… it had never occurred to me how much I shall-"

"Miss them?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded with a wry smile.

"With Bingley being your best friend I could hardly avoid Jane but… Papa… and yes, even Mama… and Mary and Kitty, I shall miss them. They shall be so far away now." He nodded in understanding before pulling her into his lap, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his warm, crisp scent, allowing herself to be comforted.

"We will send them an invitation as soon as we are settled," he said. "Will that suffice?" She nodded and sniffled.

"Yes. Thank you," she whispered before a sudden yawn.

"Ah ha. There's the rub. You are tired."

"You said it best, Will. My family is exhausting." He smiled at that.

"Well, get some rest then, I will wake you when we reach the inn." She smiled sleepily and, with her head on his shoulder, she drifted off.


	2. FTE part 2

**F.T.E Part two Wedding night Jitters.**

That night, Elizabeth sat at the vanity in the chamber at the inn where she and Darcy were to spend their wedding night. She had already changed into her nightgown, if it could be called a nightgown; it was more of a shift. The material was a soft silk, so thin it was almost transparent. There were no sleeves, and the neckline was cowled and extremely low both in the front and in the back. It was fitted at the top but flowed down to the floor around her feet. She was well aware of what was expected of her tonight. It was her duty as a wife to let her husband have his right to her. Fitzwilliam had proven to be kind and generous and good in every other way, there was no way that she could doubt him now. She was aware of the act itself, but what if she hated it? Were not ladies supposed to despise such base desires? And yet when he kissed her… there was a tightening in her belly and a fire beneath her skin. How was she supposed to act? She could hardly use his actions as a guide, as he was unsure of how to act half the time as well. The door opened and she gasped, looking up at the mirror to see him enter the room in his night shirt and a velvet, sapphire blue house coat. As always, his face was blank, but not unkind as he crossed over to her with his hands behind his back. She forced herself to smile at him and he gave her back one of his tiny smiles, before pressing a kiss on her head.

"Elizabeth," he said.

"Fitzwilliam," she replied. He didn't say anything after that, simply stared at her and she immediately looked down at her old brush. "I still have to take my hair down." She said laughingly, suddenly needing to fill the silence.

"Then I have something for you," he replied, producing a large black velvet box from behind his back. She frowned playfully at him and then opened it. Inside, lay a sandalwood scented vanity set of a brush, comb and mirror with jade backing and vine detail surrounding her initials, inlaid in silver along the surface.

"Oh Will!" she cried, taking them out on by one to stare at them.

"I was going to get the silver one, but I imagined that you would want something a bit less typical." He said. "Do you like it?"

"'Like it'? I adore it, you imagined perfectly." She said. He smiled silently, adoring her obvious delight, and moved to sit on the sofa as she reached up to start taking her hair down. He sat, crossed his legs, and watched with rapt attention as she began to unravel the elaborate knot her hair was in. Halfway done, she realized that she had an audience and stared at him in the mirror. "Why are you staring at me sir?" she asked with a puzzled smile.

"I've never seen a woman take her hair down before." He replied.

"Never?" she asked.

"Never," He replied.

"Well then I am happy to educate you." He smiled, and watched at she removed the last of her hair pins. Her soft, long, brown hair hung in waves about her shoulders, mesmerizing him, but when she picked up her brush, he snapped to attention.

"Oh, let me?" he asked, rising to his feet. She chuckled at his eagerness, but handed him the brush. He smiled and, picking up a section of her hair, began to brush it. "Ever since that first time I saw you with your hair down at Netherfield, when you came to look after Jane, I've wanted to do this."

"Brush my hair?" she asked.

"Play with your hair." He replied. She raised her eyebrows.

"Truly?" she asked. He smiled.

"Truly."

"Is that not a bit irregular?" she asked wrinkling her nose. He simply laughed and continued to brush her hair. She had to admit that it calmed her, the feel of his fingers and the even strokes of the brush through her hair, the scrape of the bristles along her scalp. She closed her eyes and sighed and he stopped. She felt his warm palm on one side of her neck and his warm breath on the other, then his lips pressed against her skin and she trembled. She barely heard him place down her brush, barely registered that he had turned her around on the chair, and was kneeling before her. She felt his hand on her face and her eyes fluttered open. She never knew if she would ever get accustomed to the amount of intensity that he was able to channel through his eyes. The look in them now made her heart race, when he pushed her hair off of her shoulders. Slowly, carefully, he leaned forward and pressed soft kisses down the left side of her neck and, then the other, his long eyelashes fluttering along her sensitive skin. Tingles raced all over her neck, up to her face and if his hands hadn't been on her arms she would have tilted backwards. She couldn't hold back the tiny sound she made at the back of her throat, as his lips trailed across first one collarbone, and then the other, back up to her neck with open mouthed kisses that made her tremble.

He moved away to see her face, to frame it with his hands, and she fought to keep her heavy lidded eyes on his. "Will…" she whispered, and he kissed her gently, softly giving her nerves time to settle and then suddenly deeper, coaxing her mouth open wider taking his time to woo the inside of it. She moaned softly and gripped his shoulders with her hands. Darcy was a bit surprised at how quickly his control had left him, but from the moment he had kissed her, the need for her taste in his mouth was almost crippling. His hands slid down her neck, over her small breasts - to her sharp inhale- down her sides, to rest on her waist and pull her closer to him before continuing down over her hips and her long, long legs wrapping around her small ankles. When his hands started their journey back up her legs over her thighs, taking her nightgown up with them, she let out a gasp and jerked. Ravenous, he attacked her neck like he'd wanted to for what seemed like years, sucking and kissing and nibbling as she leaned against him nearly boneless, pushing his house coat off of his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. Nothing could have prepared her for the shock of feeling his hands on her bare legs, and his mouth… when had her neck gotten so sensitive? She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands gripping his back, unsure of what she should do, but needing him close to steady herself against the onslaught of new and terrifying sensations.

"Lizzy…" he whispered against her jaw, his deep voice rough with desire and sensual in the extreme. His breath was hot against her skin; his hands now roaming over her torso, making her whimper, and when they closed over her tiny breasts she groaned and pressed her lips against his neck as he had done to her. He shivered, let out a guttural groan and simply picked her up. Without thinking she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. With one arm wrapped around her waist he dragged off her gown with the other, pulling away just long enough for it to clear her head before kissing her with all the love and ardor in his soul. Elizabeth responded in kind, too caught up in the way he was making her feel to care about propriety, or the fact that she was perfectly naked. He laid her down on the bed, propping his upper body on his elbows, careful not to put too much weight on her at first. Lizzy fisted her hands in his hair not willing to let him go for a second, terrified and yet exhilarated at the same time. He pulled away to look at her and was more than gratified at the sight before him. Her entire face was flushed, her mouth swollen and her eyes were heavy with passion. Tenderly, he stroked her face, brushing back her hair from it. "Mon coeur," he whispered, he laid a kiss on her mouth that was so soft, so beautiful, her eyes stung with tears, and her heart clenched in her chest. She pulled in a slow shuddering breath and closed her eyes, unable to look at him.

In years to come, when she recalled her wedding night, she would recall many things. How good it felt to have him inside her, how gentle and considerate he was, how when the sheer beauty of it made her cry he kissed away the tears, the feeling of absolute safety as she lay in his arms afterwards and the steady, comforting beat of his heart. But the one thing that would stand out the most in that memory would be that one kiss, the one that touched her down to her very soul.


	3. FTE part 3

**FTE part 3 Aftermath.**

He ran over to the fireplace and stroked the fire back into a healthy blaze before running back to the bed and his sleepy wife. He clambered underneath the covers and, instantly, she crawled on top of him, laying her head on his chest. He smiled slightly at this and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is the bed unsatisfactory?" he teased. She giggled and glanced up at him.

"Very much so. Honestly sir, with your consequence one would think that you would be able to afford better accommodations than these."

"Do forgive me. Where would you like to stay when we go on our honeymoon?" he asked, playing with her hair. She wriggled her nose.

"I do not know… the palace at Versailles is rather nice this time of year, that would be acceptable I suppose," she replied and he laughed.

"That might be a bit tricky considering that we had planned to go to Scotland," he replied. She shot up, to look at him in shock, dislodging his hand in the process.

"Were we indeed?" she asked. He smiled.

"No, we had yet to decide." She glared playfully at him and then dropped her head back onto her makeshift pillow. He fought a laugh and continued to play with her hair.

"Could we not go straight to Pemberley?" she asked. "I do long to see it again."

"Of course, if that is what you want," he replied looking down at her.

"It is."

"Are you certain that you would not want to travel? Is there no where that you wanted to see?"

"I am more anxious to see Derbyshire than anywhere else at the moment." She glanced up at him as a thought suddenly struck her. "You are not disappointed are you?"

"Not at all, it rather gladdens me that you feel so strong a regard for it so soon." She dropped a kiss on his chest and sighed.

"If you recall, I had not seen most of it because of the trouble with Lydia," she said softly. "And I miss Georgiana. I never did get a chance to see her again. Even with all Caroline Bingley's assertions of her accomplishments etcetera, I fear she did not come close to how delightful your sister is."

"She is a dear creature," Darcy replied, his tone soft with affection.

" Papa would was very pleasantly surprised to know that he now had three sensible daughters as opposed to two." He grinned at that.

"Indeed, although nothing could replace you, Lizzy, she made the loss of you and Jane more bearable." She got rather quiet after that, drumming her fingertips on his chest as if playing a piano. She felt the sting of tears and pressed her lips together, willing herself not to cry. But he knew, he felt the change and he looked down at her. "Lizzy?" he asked softly.

"I worry for him without me." She whispered. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her higher so that she could find her spot on his neck to burrow her face into and tightened his arms around her. "Jane and I were the only ones who kept him sane, I think. I love my mother, and Kitty and Mary, but they are…"

"Ridiculous?" he supplied, and felt her smile against his neck.

"They mean well."

"Yes. I must confess that I like Mary best."

"Mary!" she cried, sitting up. He smiled.

"Yes, Mary. She hates balls and so do I, she takes great enjoyment in music, and so do Georgiana and I. I find that she seems to hate balls simply because she almost always ends up standing on the sidelines. If she were asked to dance, if she was engaged more often, she would enjoy them more. Kitty simply needs guidance. Honestly, your sisters are not so bad."

"It is possible," she said, secretly glad that he took such and interest in her two silly sisters.

"Your mother, however… she is a trial." She laughed at that and then sighed.

"Oh, Mamma." She murmured, laying her head back onto his chest to listen to his heart beat, and he going back to playing with her hair in contented silence. Elizabeth could not have imagined that she could be so happy. She had always known that she could not have married a man under so slight a temptation as relative contentment. Indeed, she had resigned herself to the role of the maiden aunt, and here she was, lying in the arms of a man with endless amounts of love to give, who desired and respected her. And yet all this would have been nothing if she had not loved, desired and esteemed him equally in return. She had been nervous after her mother's portrayal of searing pain, and discomfort. She had wanted it to be more than a duty, but an expression of love; a form of closeness and intimacy between herself and her husband. However, nothing could have prepared her for the act itself. Never had she known such pleasure, felt such decadent sensations, all the while seeing only his face. Never had she felt as beautiful as she had in his arms. There was no fear, no inhibitions with him; just tenderness, passion and love. Vaguely she wondered whether or not Charlotte had had such a memorable night with Mr. Collins. She could not imagine such a shallow and simple-minded man as he capable of such emotions. She recalled and compared the stiffness of his proposal to the ardor of Fitzwilliam's, and stifled a giggle.

"What is it dearest?" he asked, running one of his free hands down her back. She snickered and kissed his chest again.

"It is most disagreeable…" she hedged.

"How disagreeable?" he asked. She folded her arms across his chest and rested her chin on top of them. He raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I do not think that I should tell you."

"Am I so repulsive that you should be thinking of another man already?" he teased. She smirked.

"It is possible; however you may not be in such amiable spirits if you knew who he was," she replied. His eyes narrowed and before she knew what was happening he had rolled her onto her back. Her gasp caught in her throat as she stared into his mischievous blue eyes.

"You will not tell me?" he asked, and she shook her head in response;, without a word he began tickling her. She barely had time to draw in a proper breath before his long fingers had her writhing and laughing loudly. Her hands closed around his wrists tugging in vain, and he laughed along with her. "Will you tell me now?" he asked laughingly, as she fought wildly to get away from his clever hands, pounding on his shoulders with her small ones.

"Never!" she cried.

"I assure you madam, you will yield to me before tomorrow." He responded threateningly.

"You'll kill me!" she gasped.

"You need only surrender, madam," he replied, straddling her arching and bucking form. She shrieked, again trying to stay his hands with her own, her head thrashing from side to side.

"It was Mr. Collins!" she screamed finally. "I was thinking of Charlotte and Mr. Collins!" Immediately he ceased, although it was more out of shock than compliance, and Lizzy wasted no time scrambling out from under him and under the covers, pulling them up over her head.

"What on earth made you think of them?" he asked incredulously. Her disheveled head popped out from underneath the covers and met his eyes, which did not miss the redness on her cheeks. "A blush- well you must tell me now." She looked away and he grinned, crawling over to her and propping his upper body up on his elbow, looking down at her, waiting.

"I was simply wondering if Charlotte's wedding night was as wonderful as mine was," she said eventually. His head tilted to one side and the laughing look in his eyes was replaced by a deep love that made her heart race.

"Have you the slightest notion of how much I love you?" he asked quietly. She smiled at him lovingly and touched his cheek.

"Educate me."

"Madly, completely- you need only hint at a wish and I would hazard my life to gratify it. You called to me."

"And I love you the same way." She replied. He smiled and kissed her, loving that he could now kiss her and touch her whenever he wished because she was his and she loved him and she wanted him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She loved his kisses; indeed at this point she could hardly imagine how she had spent twenty-one years without him, let alone his kisses. He seemed to know exactly how to touch her, where to touch her. His hands were strong and forceful but not bruising or hurtful. He pulled away suddenly and blinked at her.

"What made you think of Mr. and Mrs. Collins?" he asked. She blushed and looked away, and he raised an eyebrow. "Lizzy?" She glanced at him and tried to wiggle her way out from underneath him. "Confess now, dearest."

"Before you, I was made an offer of marriage."

"Yes?"

"By Mr. Collins." The look on his face made her laugh.

"_Mr. Collins?_ You cannot be serious."

"Indeed I am," she replied laughingly.

"That goat! What on earth was he thinking?"

"Well, considering his impending inheritance of Longbourn, he flattered himself that I would consider it a reasonable and, indeed, a favorable prospect," she replied with mock seriousness.

"As if you could marry that sycophantic walrus," he muttered, and she could not help but laugh. "He's perfectly ridiculous, abysmally obtuse, conceited-"

"My dear, I did not marry him."

"I am aware of it, but the utter cheek of the man-"

"Mama was glad of it. She threatened never to speak to me again when I refused him." He opened his mouth to say something particularly scathing with respect to his mother-in-law, but at the last minute he paused. The expression on his face was so amusing that she simply collapsed into fits of giggles.

"You sorely tempt me, madam," he said and she threw her arms around his neck causing him to fall onto his back as she pressed kisses all over his face. "It is too bad of you, Lizzy, trying to make me say something most ungenerous about my mother-in-law."

"Ungenerous? You? But you are a man without fault, Mr. Darcy," she teased, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wicked Lizzy." She smiled.

"Dear Fitzwilliam."

"I see my life in your eyes and I am slightly worried."

"Why is that?" she asked, folding her arms over his chest and resting her chin on them.

"Because you are too aware of your power over me, and you will use it to your advantage, madam."

"Well of course I will, you are too sensible a man to marry a simpleton," she replied. "And I am certain that you will do the same when it suits you."

He raised an eyebrow as his mouth twitched. She grinned and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Minx," he muttered.

"My dearest darling," she replied and he shook his head in resignation.

"I suppose that life shall never be dull."

"Oh, no, my love, never that."

He smiled and brushed hair back from her face. He could not possibly have foreseen how incredibly dear she had become to him. He had known her a year and already he could hardly imagine life without her. Merely the idea of living without those twinkling eyes and that mischievous smile sent him into a downward spiral of loneliness that, quite frankly, terrified him. She had filled up places in his heart that he had not even known were empty. It had not occurred to him that he was, in fact, lonely until he had seen her face and watched her dance and laugh and tease. There was a vitality inside her that he had only glimpsed within Georgiana and his dear cousin, the Colonel. If having her meant that he would be teased mercilessly for the rest of his life, then so be it; he had been a fool for much less.


	4. FTE part 4

Darcy found himself rather amused by his new wife. She looked every inch the socialite in one of her new traveling dresses. This one- one of his favorites- was made of forest green velvet with a slight train. The inside of the collar was lined with silver satin and it fastened in the front with four silver buttons. On her head was a stylish bonnet made of black silk, tastefully adorned with silver and green feathers. The sleeves were long and fitted, slightly puffed at the shoulders and almost covered her hands. When she had fallen asleep was the beginning of the journey, she had looked very much like a lady but ever since she had awoken, she had spent the rest of the trip to Pemberly with her nose pressed to the glass, alternating between grabbing his hand and pulling him to her to show him something or another outside, and bouncing in delight and beaming at him. All these things, he had, of course, seen before, but she was so incredibly excited that he couldn't bring himself to point out the fact. He allowed her to drag him none to gently anytime something caught her eye. Occasionally he would show her something in return and she would be similarly enamored. Eventually she realized the she had an audience and she noticed that he was simply staring at her with an amused smile on his face.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head silently. "Why are you staring at me in that fashion sir?" he laughed and pulled her into his lap to wrap her arms around her.

"You madam, are perfectly adorable." He said kissing her cheek. She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm simply anxious to see it."

"Anxious? My dear you are bursting at the seams." He replied lovingly. She wrinkled her nose and he laughed again giving her a light squeeze. "I love it." He whispered into her ear and she giggled, leaning back against him.

"I cannot wait." She said.

"It is fortunate then, that you won't have to. Look, we're here." He said. She shot forward to see the lake and behind it, the golden form of Pemberly all but glowing in the sun. She sighed and stared and smiled.

"It is even more beautiful than before."

"It always is." He said. "Are you nervous dearest?" the thought suddenly occurring to him.

"A little." She replied shyly.

"Don't be. Mrs. Reynolds remembers you fondly and Georgiana is all but beside herself."

"Yes but the rest of your staff…"

"They need but know you dearest, and they will love you as we all do."

"Miss Bingley does not like me, or Lady Catherine."

"Insufferably presumptuous woman," he muttered angrily. "To think that she could choose better for me than I could for myself; it is perfectly intolerable-"

"William!" Lizzy cried. "She is your Aunt!"

"And Miss. Bingley," he practically hissed "Is no better; simpering viper with a head full of sawdust. As if I could marry that mercenary." She smiled and kissed his temple.

"I am not nervous anymore." She said.

"What because I despise Miss. Bingley?" he asked. "She is hardly a member of my staff."

"With you by my side it is rather pointless to fear anything." She said.

"_I_ have nothing to do with it. Your very presence seems to dominate all judgments made on you. You are intelligent and vivacious, with a quick, strong mind and a large heart."

"Oh Fitzwilliam!" she cried a delighted smile on her face.

"Stubborn to a fault," he continued mischievously, "Obstinate as all, enough to drive a man to drink," Her eyes widened and she gasped a thousand cutting replies on her tongue. "However, so am I, so I could hardly fault you for it." He finished. She sniffed and folded her arms, her back ramrod straight as he laughed at her.

"Perhaps you should divorce me and marry Miss Bingley." She said with a cocked eyebrow.

"And assign myself to the devil? I rather favor my odds with you my dear."

"Oh, you!" she cried but he stopped her tirade with his smiling mouth.

"I would not have you change for the world Lizzy." He whispered against her lips and she smiled. Their carriage came to a halt and reluctantly, she moved to the seat next to him. The footman opened the door and Darcy stepped outside before turning and helping Elizabeth out as well. Almost instantly they were assaulted by a jubilant Georgiana. She caught Lizzy in a tight embrace kissing her cheeks before launching herself at her brother in turn.

"Oh William, Elizabeth," They could not help but laugh and embrace her in return.

"Georgiana." He said with a laugh as she pulled away. "It has only been two weeks, you cannot be so happy to see us."

"I know I should have waited, but I couldn't! I've missed you so!" she replied her grey eyes wide with happiness. "And Elizabeth, we are sisters now, just as we were meant to be."

"Yes, we are." Elizabeth replied with a smile. She hooked arms with them and led them towards the house.

"It will be so good to have you as a companion." she gushed.

"I beg your pardon!" cried Darcy, and she looked up at him apologetically.

"Oh Will, you are the dearest, best brother in the world, but there are things that one can only discuss with a member of the same sex."

"Ah, well, that I will allow." He replied dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"How perfectly magnanimous of you sir," Elizabeth teased and she and Georgiana giggled as he mock-glared at Elizabeth. "He truly is the best of men, to make such concessions for us lowly females."

"Indeed." Georgiana replied mischievously, before darting out of the way as Darcy made a grab for her. She trotted up the stairs and past the assembled staff to hide behind Mrs. Reynolds and they followed shortly thereafter. Lizzy was introduced to Mrs. Reynolds, the rest of the staff, her new maid Christine. There were at least fifty of them, all of them smiling, all of them without animosity. She smiled and joked and teased the nerves that had tied knots in her stomach now gone. Darcy could not help but stare at her as she charmed his entire household. It was a beautiful thing to watch; the way her face would light up with happiness, kindness and just a hint of mischief. Shortly after, Fitzwilliam led her upstairs to show her to her room, and she became lost halfway there. He saw the befuddled look on her face and laughed.

"You will get your bearings soon enough," he tried to assure her and she gave him a dubious look.

"Dearest William," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "If I were lost you would not find me for years; I would be a shriveled skeleton, a ghost haunting the hallowed shades of Pemberly, 'The lost Darcy Bride'"

"Mmmm, the one that got away eh?" he asked dryly and she swiped at his arm.

"It's not funny William." She said, to which he glanced at her, his eyes saying everything. "Don't look at me like that."

"It's really not that bad. Rosings is far worse, I believe that I've actually gotten lost there, many times."

"Have you really?"

"Yes. Once, on the way to dinner, the Colonel and I took a shortcut that landed us at the back of the South wing when we were aiming for the North."

"You and Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"Mmmmm, this is your room." He said opening an oak door. "Mine is right next to it, they are connected."

"Oh." She said. He glanced at her, noted her slightly disappointed face.

"It is simply how the house was made dearest, that doesn't mean we will not share a bed."

"I know that." She replied, her cheeks a bit too red to be simply rosy. He chuckled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Dearest Lizzy, how I adore you," he said and she smiled. "Now tell me what you think of your room." She turned in his arms to peruse it folding her arms over his. It was large and airy, done in beige, gold, and slate blue, and all the furniture was made of cedar elegant and fine to be sure, but not gaudy and overbearing. A large, four poster bed with a slate blue, brocade spread stood against a far wall opposite to three wide, ceiling to floor windows shielded by white sheer curtains and brocade drapes the colour of pale gold. The vanity, easily twice the size of her old one at Longbourn, had a huge gilt mirror attached to it with a padded stool. Large bouquets of bright flowers - yellow hydrangea, large, lavender roses, white orchids and pink lilies - sat at her vanity, her bed-side table and her writing station. In the center of the room was a table with two padded chairs. At the far end of the room was a substantially large fire place with a mantle of white marble and not too far from that were two large closets and a bureau. Next to the bureau were a large porcelain bear claw tub and a large oriental screen. The floor was a beige marble with priceless Persian rugs scattered about. It could have been overwhelming but the colours were so soft and the widows gave so much light, that it could hardly be as oppressive and terrifying as Rosings was.

"It is perfect." She whispered breathlessly and he smiled.

"We share a balcony," he said, and her head snapped around to look up at him.

"Do we indeed?" she asked, and at his nod and sprung out of his embrace running towards the windows/ doors to fling them open. It was large, made of stone and did indeed spread to his quarters. There was a white table and two chairs made of wicker, with another set of flowers on it and in the corners of the balconey were various plants. The prospect was breathtaking, revealing the gardens and the stream.

"It's too cold now but in the summer or late spring we have the option of eating breakfast or luncheon out here as opposed to the breakfast room." He explained and she smiled.

"I love it, and the view. Shall we visit the gardens next?" she asked.

"It is too cold for that Lizzy." He said placing an arm around her waist and leading her back into her room.

"It is not." she replied.

"Elizabeth," he started, his tone amused and yet exasperated.

"I am accustomed to walking a long way sir; I am not some weakling with a delicate constitution."

"I believe you my dear, but it is still too cold."

"It is not!"

"Elizabeth, I can assure you it is, trust my better judgment in this matter, concede me this one point. I can assure you that there will be many others arguments for you to win." She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "In any event it is at its best in the spring."

"I have to wait till spring!" she cried.

"No, but there is more of a point then, everything is dead now, unless your object is to see branches and snow?" he asked teasingly. She sighed and pouted a little. He smirked and leaned down to nibble on her protruding lower lip. "Do not worry dearest; I shall keep you occupied until then." He teased. She smirked, pulled his head down to hers with a hand behind his neck and kissed him softly.

"I am sure that you shall." She replied coyly.

"Depend upon it my dear." He murmured before pulling her close for another kiss, this time it was longer and deeper with none of the playfulness from before. Slowly she pulled away her eyes still partially closed as he pressed his mouth against her brow.

"What does your room look like?" she asked. He pulled away and blinked at her.

"My bedroom?" he asked, slightly startled. She grinned and made a dash for the connecting door flinging it open and running through. He followed hard on her heels and crashed into her when she stopped short.

"Good Lord." She said and he felt his cheeks flush. She tilted her head to the side as she entered looking around. Everything was bigger, the bed, the tables, and chairs, his writing station his bureau, and infinitely more masculine. Instead of a vanity he had a large gilt mirror, and his furniture was made of a dark rich oak. The room itself was even larger than hers. To say it was huge would be a vast understatement. It was similar to hers, but the colour scheme was darker. The gold's were deeper and the slate blue darkened into sapphire and there were no sheer curtains anywhere and no flowers. Before his impossibly large fireplace was a colossal chair made of black leather. His tub was made of iron and it could have fit her and two of her sisters in it comfortably. "How very terrifying it is." She said with a laugh, and he shuffled his feet nervously. She glanced back at him and smiled, her husband was a large man with broad shoulders, long legs and a powerfully intense presence. There was nothing small about him, he was easily twice her size and more than half a foot taller than she was; the room was very fitting. "It suits you." She said.

"I am terrifying?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"You can be." She replied crossing to him to slip her arms around his waist. "I am glad that this room is yours, it would swallow me up whole." He laughed and shook his head.

"Is it truly so bad?" he asked. "It doesn't seem so big to me." She laughed.

"Fitzwilliam, you are a veritable giant. You are a dominating sort of person and you hardly even realize it."

"I am not as bad as all that Lizzy." He said.

"I am telling you that you are. Not to Georgiana and I, or others who are familiar with your moods, but to others you can be rather intimidating." He had a slightly petulant look on his face, as if he wanted to object but knew that she was right. "You are pouting." She said with a laugh.

"I most certainly am not." He replied and she simply raised an eyebrow. He looked down at her smiling face and held out for a few minutes before rolling his eyes and smiling. "Come, I believe it's time for dinner."


	5. Year 1

**FTE year 1**

Lizzy sat at silently at her vanity as her maid Christine styled her hair, coiling, curling and pining the brown locks into some heaping contraption that was the latest French style and would, no doubt, look terribly elegant. Her gown for the evening had already been laid out on the bed and she sat in her under garments, one foot drawn up to her body. It was a simple dress, made of a rich burgundy silk, with a low square neckline, tiny cap sleeves and a moderate train. This would be her first time entertaining as Mrs. Darcy. Granted it was merely Colonel Fitzwilliam and Caroline Bingley, but it was an important evening nonetheless and her stomach was in knots. She had taken particular care with the menu and the seating, making sure that the foods were one's Richard and Caroline were fond of, ensuring that neither Georgiana nor Darcy were stuck with Caroline for the course of the meal. She sighed and picked up her brush, the one her dear Will had given to her on their wedding night. Few would have known that she would have preferred jade to silver. Gently, she ran her fingers over the silver detailing smiling softly to herself.

"It is a beautiful set Madam, if you don't mind me saying it." Christine said. Elizabeth's eyes shot up to her's in the mirror, surprised that she had been caught.

"Yes it is, and I do not mind." She smiled nervously.

"I believe the Master had given his late mothers set to Miss Georgiana." The young woman added. Lizzy smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes that does sound like Fitzwilliam. He would know that she would need that link."

"Aye, he would Ma'am. He's a right fine man milady and it has been an honor to work for him."

"Yes his is the best of men." Just then the door opened and the man in question entered looking quite flustered.

"Lizzy, what-" he paused, seeing her state of undress and blinked. He was, of course, fully dressed save for his cravat, jacket and waist coat and he looked adorably confused. "Oh… I had thought that you would be ready." He said stupidly.

"I am sorry to disappoint you sir," she teased, "but we women tend to take longer to look presentable.

"It's no disappointment. Christine," he nodded in acknowledgement of her and her curtsied in response before returning to Elizabeth's hair.

"I wanted to know the colour of your dress tonight." He said to Lizzy.

"Burgundy," she replied. He mumbled something and then walked through the connecting door. Her head tilted to one side in curiosity. "William?" she called.

"It is nothing, it is fine!" he called back.

"I am all done Mrs. Darcy." Christine said. Elizabeth glanced up at her before looking in the mirror at herself.

"Thank you Christine it looks perfect." She rose and walked over to the bed where her gown lay and glanced at her maid. "Will you help me with this please?" she asked and together they pulled it over her head, careful not to disrupt any of Christine's hard work. She fastened the buttons at the back and smoothed out the material before stepping back to beam at her handiwork.

"Oh you look like a duchess milady." She gushed and Elizabeth glanced at her. She had to admit that the design showed off her slender form well and although the bodice was cut rather low, it was not immodest. If only she had the breasts to fill it out! She took a deep breath and straightened her back raising her chin in her air. Yes, she did look particularly regal in this colour. It was almost impossible to believe that she had dozens of dressed in equal and in many cases superior to this one. When Fitzwilliam re-emerged from his room, his hands behind his back, he wore a white cravat, a burgundy waist coat, a black jacket, and a much less bemused expression on his face. He caught sight of her and a silly grin split his face.

"My god." He muttered, his eyes shining with admiration. She looked at him and pursed her lips as Christine left the room silently.  
"What?" she asked and he shook his head.

"It is just that… you truly are my wife." He said. She tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

"One would think that the fact that I have been living in this house and sharing you bed for the past year would be proof enough, but then again, you men of the world may be quite accustomed to these things." She teased her eyes sparkling. He made a face at her.

"I beg your pardon. I an assure you hat I am not at all that sort of 'worldly man' " he replied.

"Oh I doubt that very much my love." She replied smartly. "A man of such an imposing figure, you height, your form, those piercing eyes," He rolled the aforementioned eyes and she fought a giggle. "Those things paired with your income, skill with horse, blade and piano, your education and reputation; render you quite a paragon of men I am sure."

"I am afraid you have deceived both your father and I as it appears that you are an incredibly silly woman Elizabeth." He said dryly and she laughed slipping her arms about his wait.

"My father would be surprised to hear it." She replied. She felt what seemed like a box in his hands and drew back taking it into her hands. "Ooh, what is it?" she asked turning it over.

"A gift." He replied enigmatically. She smirked and glanced down at it.

"Is it the deed to your estate?" she asked and he shook his head waiting for her to open it. The look on her face when she finally opened the box and saw it's contents was amusing to say the least. Her mouth fell open and her wide brown eyes grew even larger. He smirked in triumph glancing down at the ruby and diamond set. The necklace was made of a length of medium sized rubies encircled by tiny diamonds with the earrings and bracelet copying that theme. All that was lovely enough, but what made her nearly faint with shock was the sheer size of center ruby on the necklace the jewel that would rest in the middle of her chest. It was quite large; almost the size of his thumb with its own circle or diamonds and it gleamed fiercely in the firelight. "Oh William!" she cried finally, "It is incredible."

"It belonged to my mother. I believe that my father gave it to her as a wedding present."

"I could not wear this!" she cried. "It is too fine!"

"Oh what nonsense Elizabeth, turn around." He replied firmly, taking up the necklace and fastening it around her slim neck. She looked in the mirror again, and the sight of such finery on her terrified and excited her simultaneously. She bit her lip, unable to remove her eyes from it before glancing up at him with almost childlike enthusiasm. "Go on dearest." He said and she immediately donned the eardrops, allowing him to assist her with the bracelet and place the box onto the bed before he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist, the nape of her neck and the shell of her ear. "There now," He whispered against the delicate skin, "Is that so terrible?" Her brown eyes met his blue ones and she smiled.

"No." she said softly. "William? Should not this piece go to Georgiana?"

"No, I have set aside other pieces for my sister. These however, along with others are strictly for the Mistress of Pemberly." She craned her neck to look up at him and smiled as he kissed her brow. "I know that you are nervous, but there is no need. I am here, the staff loves you, Georgiana and Richard adore you and you know it."

"And what of Miss Bingley?" she asked.

"A nonentity." He replied with a superior quirk of on eyebrow.

" 'A nonentity', is that not a bit harsh?"

"Perhaps, but I care not. Truly Elizabeth, she is not worth your concern." She turned to face him, slipping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his heart through his clothes before laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you. I confess I was rather close to faking a headache." She said softly. He frowned and shook his head.

"Little coward," he said scolded teasingly, "come now." Gently, he attempted to draw her away but her arms tightened. He frowned now, looking down at the top of her head. "Lizzy?" he asked and she giggled nervously before burying her face in his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her securely. He smiled and kissed her hair carefully.

"Hold me tighter?" she asked her voice soft and child like, and his arms tightened. "Tighter." She whispered and he all but crushed her against him. He felt her let out a shaky sigh and he rocked her from side to side rubbing her back. They stood there for a moment and then she pulled away and he released her. She smiled again, this time her nerves seemed to be less apparent and lifted her chin, her eyes bright with determination and confidence. "Well then, we had best be going down." She said brightly and he smiled.

"Yes, he had better."

"Shall I disgrace you do you think?" she asked. He gazed at her silently noting the difference that the jewels made.

"You could never disgrace me Elizabeth." He replied fondly. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked down at her slippers.

"Oh goodness William what a thing to say!" she said. He laughed as she flung herself into his arms again, her head resting on his shoulder as she clung to him.

"I love you." He said. She smiled and pulled away looking up at him.

"I know." She replied. He leaned down and kissed her softly, knowing that any serious passion would kill hours of preparation. She sighed going limp against him, feeling any fear or unease drain away as his mouth worked it's magic. When he pulled away she blinked up at him in a daze and he smiled almost smugly.

"Shall we madam?" he asked, offering his arm with an eyebrow raised. She fought a smile at his superior look and raised her chin in return in her best imitation of Caroline Bingley.

"We shall sir." She replied taking his arm and allowing him to escort her downstairs where the rest of their party waited patiently.


	6. Year 2

Darcy awoke slowly, his clear blue eyes still bleary from sleep as he reached out for Lizzy. It had become a sort of tradition in the morning for him to do so; he would find her, curl his arm around her and pull her against him to breathe in her hair or her skin. She always smelt of sum warmed hydrangeas in the morning, soft, subtle and sweet, and then by breakfast she wore day-lilies, warm, sweet and a little spicy. His wandering hand found her waist and dragged her against his front, burying his nose in her hair and breathing her scent in deeply. It always seemed to give him a sense of comfort to hold her as she awoke to feel the change in her breathing or watch her face as consciousness kicked in. He loved to kiss her, just as she was about to awake just to feel her lazy response as her arms slowly came around him, or touched his face. He knew that he was besotted, and that if anyone knew these things about him that he would never live it down. Lizzy however, he trusted with anything and everything about himself, and felt an incredible peace at knowing that she would never think less of him for confiding in her. She would never use it against him in public and in private it would only be in jest. She knew him so well; his little darling and loved him nonetheless. The rush of emotion that he felt at that thought made him squeeze her for a moment and press a kiss against the back of her neck. He heard her tiny moan and felt her body shift and then turn in his arms. "Good morning." He whispered. She whimpered, buried her face in his chest for a moment and sighed. Then her face popped up, her chocolate brown eyes blinking sleepily up at him.

"Morning." She whispered back almost sheepishly.

"Hello." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Lady Catherine is here." She muttered, "And Caroline." He smiled.

"I know how much you enjoy their company." He said. She snorted in a rather unladylike fashion and sighed again.

"Separate they are bad enough; I do not know how I shall tolerate them together."

"Divine intervention perhaps?" he suggested.

"What shall they be struck down before breakfast?" she asked. He laughed.

"I believe Caroline is breaking her fast in bed today."

"Is she? Well thank the lord for that."

At that and she pressed a kiss against his chest before turning to climb out of her bed. "I have to get up now."

"Why?" he asked, tightening his arms and pulling her back down to him, his tone a bit petulant.

"Because if I do not I will have to deal with Lady Catherine's assertions that the mistress of Pemberly should not be lazy." She replied.

"Ah." He sighed fit fully and even pouted a bit but he allowed her to crawl out of the bed. He watched as she hunted for her night robe which was long, flowing and made of a sheer, diaphanous blue silk. He had already spotted it underneath his, the pale, delicate fabric obvious amongst the dark colors of his bedroom but he said nothing, enjoying the sight of a flustered Lizzy searching for her robe. Suddenly she stopped and looked over at him as he climbed out of the bed weary of his movements.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He gave her one of his quick, devastating grins and continued to advance toward her.

"I am kissing my wife good morning, as is my right." He replied.

"You want me back in you bed you incorrigible fiend," she replied backing away form him, "you stay away from me I am trying to find my robe." He smiled.

"Where did you see it last?" he asked.

"I took it off before I got into bed…" she started and then realized his proximity and dashed behind his great chair, "Fitzwilliam stay away."

"I want my kiss." He said.

"You will get your kiss when I get my robe," She replied

"Liar,"

"Honestly man, what is the matter with you." He laughed and she tried to make a dash for her bedroom but his limbs were longer and he caught her against him, pulling her tight. "I know that you know where it is." She murmured with a pout.

"Of course you do dearest, you know everything." He replied before kissing her softly and deeply, pouring all the love he had felt a few moments ago into it. He felt her go lax and then felt her smooth palm against his cheek as she kissed him back. Slowly he pulled away, feeling her sigh as she pressed her cheek to his and held him close. "I love you." He sighed as she pulled back just enough to look him in the eye.

"And I love you," she whispered. "Now where is my robe?" He smiled and brushed the back of his hand across her soft cheek.

"On the chair underneath mine," he replied and she smiled and went to retrieve it. She slipped it on, and tied the two pairs of ribbon that held it together. The neck line was broad and low with a single ruffle around it, and the sleeves were large and loose. She came to him for one last kiss before returning to her room to dress for the morning. She closed the door and saw that her maid Christine had already started a bath and was currently pouring day-lily scented salts into the bath. She slipped out of her night gown and wrapper, put on her bathrobe and sat at her vanity to brush out her hair. Halfway through Christine came over and finished it off before pinning the mass on the top of her head.

"Are you having breakfast in here Mrs. Darcy?" she asked.

"No… I am afraid I must take it with Lady Catherine in the breakfast room."

"I wish she were not here, I had to wake up two hours earlier for it." Lizzy laughed and shook her head.

"I should not allow you to say such things about my Aunt, but I wish it as well."

"Well I will keep me thoughts to me self than Mrs. Darcy, unless I am only in your company." She replied. "Your bath is done whenever you're ready."

"Thank you Christine, I believe I will wear the gold and white dress today."

"Very good ma'am," She smiled and nodded before walking over to the closet and pulling out the selected gown and laying it on the bed. Elizabeth walked over to the tub and sank gratefully into the hot, scented water. This was the first time that she would meet Lady Catherine since the wedding two years ago, and to be blunt, it was far too soon. The woman had kept to her promise so far and had never lost an opportunity to discredit her position as Darcy's wife. She had found a reason to interrupt any romantic interlude with her husband. It was as if she had a sixth sense for the most inopportune moment to enter a room. She had made snide comments although dinner last night and although Darcy had intervened, she dreaded breakfast for now she would lack no restraint. Lizzy sighed and leaned her head against the rim of the tub, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to relax, after all, things weren't so bad, she had her husband, her darling husband. It had been like this for a good while now, him hiding her robe when he came to bed so that in the morning he could accost her into lazing about. To say that she disliked it would be a lie. She loved his playfulness and that he wanted to spend time with her. She loved waking up beside him, feeling his arm about her waist and his breath in her hair. She glanced longingly at his door and allowed herself a pout. To think, she could have been in bed with him right this minute, teasing him or kissing him… or otherwise. It was maddening that she would be stuck with his insufferable aunt instead of making love with him. Grumbling to herself she picked up the bath sponge and started to wash herself. As she did so she tried not to dwell on what she couldn't change and focus on the fact that the sooner breakfast ended to sooner she could sneak some time with Darcy, and hope for the best. Just as she had finished Christine re-entered the room to help her dress. She had always liked this gown; it was one of her favorites. The skirt had a moderate train and was made of raw silk the color of deep gold whilst the bodice was made of a thin white silk and had a high collar that split down the center and long fitted sleeves, both decorated with matching, delicate, golden embroidery of vines and flowers. As she donned it she felt a sense of security envelop her, and any anxiousness faded. She was Darcy's wife for heaven's sake and the true mistress of Pemberly. They were in a state of perfect felicity together and it would not be ruined either by her or anyone else.

"How would you like your hair Ma'am?" Christine asked.

"Down if you please, I feel certain that a headache will ensue halfway through breakfast."

"As you will ma'am." She replied and proceeded to curl Elizabeth's hair before rolling the front back from her face and coiling it about the crown of her head and curling the rest of it over her shoulder. She took time to weave golden ribbons into her mistress's hair and curl her bangs so that they curved pleasingly against her forehead. "If I may ma'am, the golden ear drops the master brought you from Italy and the locket would go well today would they not?"

"Yes they would, thank you Christine, that will be all for now."

"Yes ma'am." She curtsied and then left the room quietly at Lizzy selected the afore-mentioned trinkets from her jewelry box. She fastened the locket around her neck and the earrings at her lobes and then stared at herself in the mirror. She looked the part of a woman of high society and was determined that Lady Catherine would not make her feel inferior. She nodded to herself in the mirror decisively, rose to her feet and then made her way downstairs to the breakfast room. Upon entering she saw Mrs. Reynolds laying the last of the breakfast foods on the table and the two servants Clive and Declan standing in the corners, waiting for a use.

"Mrs. Reynolds you did not need to do such things yourself." She said with a smile. The elderly woman turned to face Elizabeth and smiled as Lizzy kissed her cheek and took her hand.

"I am aware of it ma'am but Lady Catherine is so particular, I thought it better that I should do it myself; best to err on the side of caution." She replied.

"Yes, that is true."

"Are you well Mrs. Darcy?" she asked. Lizzy smiled quickly and sighed.

"I hardly know."

"Well then. You are not alone Ma'am. The entire household is loyal to you, the master and Miss Georgiana first. Anyone else is second, even if they are a peer of the realm."

"I am glad to hear it." Lizzy said, squeezing her hand in gratitude before taking her seat. "Is Lady Catherine up yet?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am she is, giving out orders as if she own's the blessed place no doubt." She paused, as if realizing what she had just said and Elizabeth laughed heartily.

"No doubt." She concurred. Just then they heard the sound of heavy footfalls and Lizzy looked over to the entrance to see Lady Catherine herself enter. She gave no recognition of Mrs. Reynolds or indeed of Lizzy herself, simply sat down and began to eat. Lizzy stared at her in disgust before turning her attention to Mrs. Reynolds and smiling apologetically. "Thank you Mrs. Reynolds, as always you are great help."

"Not at all ma'am, I will take my leave of you now." She replied with an amused look and a curtsey. Without another word and turned and left the room. Elizabeth pursed her lips and then turned her attention to her breakfast. Suddenly Lady Catherine let out a disgruntled sigh and sat back.

"These eggs are glacial Miss. Bennet."

"I shall have them warmed for you. And my name is no longer Bennet, and hasn't been for two years." She said gesturing to Clive to take the eggs away.

"You think that stealing a new name changes what you are?" she asked imperiously. Elizabeth paused in spreading the blackberry preserves on her muffin and fought not to grind her teeth.

"I have stolen nothing, Lady Catherine."

"Wrapping yourself in the dignity of a name with your claim on it neither earned nor proved,"

"Meaning exactly what?" Elizabeth asked sharply.

"Proof of purchase Miss Bennet," she replied coldly. "Two years you have been married and you have nothing to show for it." Elizabeth stared at her in shock her blood boiling.

"How _dare _you!" she cried.

"What? Oh, do not pretend to assume an air of delicacy now after your underhanded dealings with my nephew. You selfish upstart, you want the money and the privileges but you will not do your duty by him and his family. Has he grown tired of you already?"

"You have no right to say such things to me you presumptuous beast." Elizabeth said her eyes flashing. How badly she wanted to throw something at her head and wipe that condescending smirk off of her face. "Do you truly believe that money gives you the right to behave in such a manner? Have you no decency? What on earth do you think gives you the right to question me about matters which are none of your affair?"

"How dare you speak to me thus! I am a peer of the realm and you are a country nobody!"

"I am _Mrs. Darcy_, Lady Catherine your nephew's wife and your niece's sister." Elizabeth replied, anger making her forget her tongue. "And you are an insufferable, presumptuous, vulgar tribute to a legacy of narcissism, conceit and insufferable condescension hidden by money and a good name."

"Impertinent wench!" Lady Catherine shrieked flying to her feet.

"And if you think that I am going to simply shrivel up and blow away because of the displeasure of a boorish relic you are going to be highly disappointed."

"You insolent peasant!"

"I refuse to quake and bow down like the sycophants that constantly surround you. This is not Rosings Park and even if it were, I do not answer to you and I do not live my life by your leave Lady Catherine and you would do well to remember it."

"You-"

"_Lady Catherine_." Elizabeth said cutting her off, her tone broking no opposition. "I am trying to finish my breakfast." And with that she bit into her muffin and picked up the paper as Lady Catherine stormed away in a flurry of burgundy skirts. As soon as she was out of ear shot Elizabeth threw down her muffin, her stomach in a heated whorl, and took a deep breath, trying not to scream. Hot, angry tears burned her throat and she fought them back refusing to cry. That hateful, _insufferable_ woman, how _dare_ she come here and talk down to her. Questioning her marriage and her motives! Oh god, how she wanted to wring her neck! She barely registered the fact that she was trembling or that the tears she had fought were rolling down her face. It was true that she had not borne a son but it was not for lack of trying. It would be a cruel joke if her mother bore five girls and she turned out to be barren. Jane had already had a son, and now the spotlight was on her. Fitzwilliam had said nothing but what if he were anxious? What if he were having second thoughts? What if Lady Catherine was right and she had made a mistake? She rose to her feet and paced the room pressing the back of one hand against her mouth and the other into her stomach. She wanted to throw something heavy through a glass door, in the hopes that an act of violence might stem the flow of uncertainty.

"Lizzy?" she swiped hurriedly at her face and turned to see Georgiana standing there, her face a mixture of confusion and worry. "Lizzy what's happened?" she asked stepping forward.

"Nothing, nothing eat your breakfast." She said walking out of the room she turned to go up the stairs and nearly ran over Mrs. Reynolds.

"Oh my dear girl, what is the matter?" she asked immediately and Lizzy turned and ran out the front door down to the gardens. She could not bear to be faced with sympathy now, not when she needed to badly to put on a brave face and show that wench that she was not some wilting girl. She ran down the hill of grass, not stopping until she was far out of eyeshot from the house. She sat on a bench in the shade of a giant dogwood tree and tried to control the violent tremors coursing through her body. Her cheeks were wet with tears, her face flushed with anger and exertion. She closed her eyes and attempted to focus on the chill of the fall air, and pushing all her anger and frustration into a tiny ball in the center of her chest. That was how Fitzwilliam found her two hours later, a stiff pale statue with closed eyes and clenched fists. He had been informed of her distress by a concerned Georgiana but had decided against going after her directly, reckoning that if she had wanted his immediate presence she would have sought him out. He walked up to her and sat down beside her on the bench taking one of her tiny fists into his hand. Slowly she leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders holding her to his side. She was trembling and her whole body felt like ice and he bit back a reprimand for leaving without a coat. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and she buried her face in his coat. She felt the warmth radiating from him and the strength and fought the urge to crawl into his lap and burrow into him like a five year old. They sat like this for a bit him holding her, her soaking in his warmth and strength before he deemed it time to speak.

"The next time that you decide to take refuge in the garden in the middle of autumn, could you try to remember to take a coat?" he asked softly rubbing his cheek against her hair.

"Yes." She replied.

"Tell me what happened Lizzy." He said, rubbing her arm. She unclenched her fist and held his hand in hers.

"Your Aunt was… particularly harsh this morning." She whispered. He sighed and shook his head. "She informed me that I was not living up to my title as your wife, that I had not proven myself worthy. She said that I had stolen it with mercenary intentions, without recognizing the duties that I needed to perform."

"What duties?"

"She said I had no 'proof of purchase'." At that he turned to face her, his face livid.

"_Proof of purchase!_" he spat out,

"You have no heir." She explained.

"I know what she meant!" he replied angrily.

"She implied that you had grown tired and impatient with me which I know is not true, but William, she has a point."

"The hell she does!" he all but growled rising to his feet to pace angrily. "Insufferable presumption,"

"William, we have been married for two years come mid winter and we have no child. It is my duty to provide one-"

"Our duty." He corrected.

"Our duty and we have been remiss."

"Oh for god's sake Elizabeth, do not talk nonsense; whether or not we have a child is completely out of our control. I am in no hurry to reproduce Lizzy, attaining you was work enough. If we have twenty children or none it would make no difference to me."

"Perhaps, but people will talk." She said. "Perhaps they already are."

"Tongues were made to wag, let them talk they have nothing better to do."

"But William it will reflect badly on you. I will reflect badly on you. The fact that I was virtually penniless when you married me was bad enough-"

"Lizzy stop it, this is madness." He said kneeling down before her and taking her hands in his. "You are my wife, and I love you to distraction. The decrees of providence are always wisest and best. We will have children in our own time and we will get fat and old and watch them grow. But all in good time, I am not worried and as for my aunt," he said rising to his feet.

"William you will not be rash?"

"Why the devil not!" he raged, his temper whipping back up with alacrity. "She has insulted you before but this, this is intolerable and I will not stand for it, a moment longer. Lizzy can you not see that when she insults you, it is not only you she offends, but I as well?"

"William."

"No." he said harshly. "I will not yield. She can accept you as my wife or she can leave. Let her throw her brick bats at me and see what she will get." And with that he stalked off. She watched as he stopped halfway, turned and walked back toward her a sheepish look on his face. "Let me escort you back to the house you will catch your death out here." She smiled and took his arm and together they walked back inside. As they entered Mrs. Reynolds took his coat and he asked her to find his aunt and bring her to him. He went with Elizabeth into his study and paced in front of the fireplace in a vain attempt to burn off some of the anger so that he didn't kill his Aunt when he spoke to her. He didn't think that he would ever know all of what was said between the two of them but he could very well imagine it. The door opened and his Aunt stalked in without a word to Elizabeth. She nodded at him and took a seat on the couch expectantly. He noted this, and then simply looked at Elizabeth who raised her eyebrow as if to say 'You see what I have to put up with?'

"Aunt Catherine." He began.

"Darcy." She replied.

"Elizabeth is in the room did you not happen to see her?" he asked pointedly. She looked over at her with an expression of disgust.

"So she is." She remarked condescendingly, and he all but felt his back go up one vertebra at a time. He glanced at Elizabeth, her face was murderous.

"I have heard a report of the most unfortunate kind." He began. "I have been informed of you conduct toward my wife this morning."

"Wife indeed," she scoffed and his eyes flashed with anger.

"That is enough," he said, his tone like ice, "be silent! I am not sorry that I could not bend to your way of thinking but it is done and everyone is perfectly content with the outcome; everyone but you. These circumstances are grave indeed but they cannot and will not be helped. If you force me to choose between Elizabeth and yourself I will have to tell you that I would_ always_ choose my wife. You are not required to like her but you will respect her position, if not her, whether you like it or not-"

"I beg your pardon!" she interjected.

"-I am not finished madam." he replied his tone rising. "You will respect her because she is my wife and she has my favor before you do. You will respect her because if you do not I will not be able to have anything to do with you. Shall I speak plainer?" She sat there, practically vibrating with anger her eyes flashing daggers at them both. "Well?" he asked sharply, "Shall I call for your carriage Aunt?"

"Yes." She replied, spiting the word out like poison.

"Now or in the morning?" he asked tilting his head to the side in a deceptively innocent fashion.

"In the morning." She spat out.

"So be it. Lizzy dearest, you will make the arrangements?" He replied looking over at her. She nodded silently and he smiled, walking around his desk to sit in his chair and begin writing a missive. "Excellent, that is all Aunt, you may leave." Her eyes widened at the dismissal and her chest heaved as she sat there vibrating with anger.

"You hateful, ungrateful selfish boy!" she cried. His eyes flicked up toward her cold chips of blue ice in an unimpressed face. He did not respond to her, simply stared unflinchingly. "How dare you speak to me like that, I am of noble birth! And you with you position and breeding, to throw away years of planning and hopes of your entire family for this country thing! Your parents would be ashamed of you, taking a family wedding ring and putting it on the unworthy hands of this… this-"

"Choose your words wisely Aunt or you will never see me again." He said with an icy calm, his face was like stone, a terrifying anger radiating from his body. Elizabeth stared at him silently, her eyes wide. She had never seen him this heated before with anyone; it seemed as if he had grown larger in some sense and for once she actually feared for Lady Catherine's safety. "How dare you even make mention of my parents you presumptuous insect? They would want me to be as happy and as in love, as they were in their own marriage which is something you can know nothing of. And for the record, my mother never had any hope or wish connected with Miss De Bourg any more than Miss De Bourg had for me or I for her. We have never desired to be married, ever. Anything to the contrary has been the very coinage of your brain."

"How dare you!"

"I _dare_ nothing." He replied evenly. "You have been insulting and overbearing from the very moment that you set foot in our home. You think only of position and money, but unfortunately for you money does not buy class Aunt, anymore than it buys you honor. My wife has never done anything to deserve your censure; even after your constant abuse she has endured your presence for my sake but no more. It is regrettable, but I must ask you to leave as soon as is possible for I cannot abide you any longer, not under these circumstances. If you wish to be received by me then you will have to change you ways, am I understood?"

"You would cut yourself off from me for _her_?" she asked in disbelief.

"I would do more than that," He replied honestly, "Although it has little to do with her and everything to do with you."

"Oh don't talk nonsense!"

"You have under-minded me and condescended to me since I was born. It may come as a bit of a shock to you Aunt Catherine but I have not been a five year old boy for quite some time and your opinion is not always necessary and hardly ever welcome. You give no consideration to the opinions of others and it is intolerable. I am my own man Lady Catherine, I have been so for years and you'd better realize it. I will marry whomever I wish to marry and if I have no sons or fifty it is none of your affair."

"I do not have to take this from you young man."

"Not indeed you do not. The door is behind you, good day madam." She rose to her feet and stormed away slamming the door behind her. He sat there for a moment impossible emotions coursing through his mind and heart: exhilaration, regret, sadness, anger, uncertainty. He had wanted to say those things to her for years now, but now that he had he wasn't sure that he should have. He was right of course; her actions toward Elizabeth had been unbearable and had required decisive action, but to go so far as to cut himself off from her… there was the rashness that his Lizzy had warned him of.

"William?" she whispered, and he looked over at her.

"Have I done wrong Lizzy?" he asked quietly. She rose and crossed over to him to place a kiss on his head.

"I hardly know. I do not think that you did." She said as he pulled her into her lap wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close.

"She needed to be put in her place yes?" he asked laying his head on her shoulder.

"Yes she did, and you accomplished that admirably." She replied, her fingers playing with his hair.

"I … I had to assert myself Lizzy, if I did not she would not have taken me seriously."

"This is true."

"So… It was necessary then." He said looking up at her with uncertain eyes. "She got me so angry; to say such things about you when she hardly knew your character, it was inexcusable of her."

"It was." She replied.

"I only hope I do not live to regret my words." He said. She removed one of his hands and raised it to her mouth pressing a kiss against it, not knowing what else to say.


	7. Year 3 pt A

Darcy considered himself a patient man, kind and generous and understanding, loyal to a fault. He was by all accounts an honest and fair landlord and master, a kind and generous brother and a loving, respectful and attentive husband. Taking all this into consideration, he should have had alternate means of dealing with his insane and very pregnant wife other than throttling her._ She wasn't always like this was she?_ He vaguely recalled her being relatively reasonable earlier during the day, and had even considered suggesting taking lunch outdoors. She had been deceptively pretty then, in her white linen gown with three quarter sleeves and her dark violet, sleeveless, over dress that dipped low accentuating her new found cleavage. She wore the new locket that he had given her when they had discovered that she was in fact finally pregnant. She had been vomiting and fainting and he had been at his wit's end, striding through the house bellowing for a doctor. When they had been told by said doctor, she had flung herself into his arms laughing and crying. She never said it, but he knew that she had felt a great burden being lifted from her shoulders. She had been sweetness itself and they had made love that very night but the woman before him could not be described as 'sweet' in any way, shape or form. As it was, she was glaring at him from across their bedroom, her tiny hand curling dangerously about her book marker. The tray of food that he had had Mrs. Reynolds send up lay untouched between them, the preverbal gauntlet.

"Fitzwilliam I will eat when I am hungry. I am not hungry, therefore I will not eat." She said her voice deceptively calm.

"Dearest you have not eaten since breakfast and even then you barely touched anything." He replied trying not to anger her further. "You need to eat something."

"I know what I need to do."

"Well then why the devil won't you do it?" he asked his nerves fraying perilously. The novelty of impending motherhood had worn off, and they were both loosing patience with the situation and each other. "You cannot think for yourself alone Elizabeth, you have our child to consider."

"I am very much aware of it."

"Are you? You seem determined to starve yourself."

"I am not trying to starve myself!" she cried rising to her feet.

"Then eat!" he replied.

"I am not hungry!" she veritably screamed, stomping her foot.

"Stop acting like a child Elizabeth, for God's sake!"

"I am not! You are being impossible! I know my body and I know my mind! Stop ordering me about, I am your wife not one of your servants!"

"If you would do what you should, I would have no reason to order you about!" he bellowed.

"You are so insufferably overbearing! Why can't you just leave me alone?" She cried tears glittering in her eyes.

"What? So you can starve my first born to death? I think not madam."

"I am not going to starve him to death!"

"Aren't you?" She let out a sound between a shriek and a growl and he sighed. He simply rolled his eyes and looked away shaking his head.

"You are deranged, and I grow weary of this argument." He replied and turned his back on her as she headed for the door. "I expect that tray to be clean when I return." If he had known what would have followed, he doubted that he would have done so, and in retrospect it had been a truly foolish thing to do. He heard the thud and felt something hard bounce off of his head and when he turned in shock and outrage, there stood his wife, shaking with anger with her former literary entertainment at his feet._ She did not… she could not have,_ "Did you just throw your book at me?!" he cried in disbelief.

"Oh you are uncertain?" she asked innocently, before picking up a scone from the tray and pelting it at him as well. _Alright then perhaps she can and did_. This time he had the sense to dodge it which seemed to only fuel her outrage. "You want the tray to be clean?!" she screamed, tossing a cup at his head, "The tray will be clean!" a saucer followed, then a spoon and another scone. He managed to duck the first two but the third caught him in the shoulder.

"Stop that!" He ducked a pot of thick cream and tried to make his way towards her.

"All you do is coddle me and tell me what to do, how to eat, what to eat, when to walk, when to sleep, how to dress, how to sit, I am sick to death of it!" she screamed, throwing the tray at him as he finally managed to reach her. "There are times that I wish to God that I had never married you!" He grabbed her wrists pulling her away from the table full of potentially airborne objects as she struggled mightily. "Let go of me you condescending, overbearing, arrogant oaf!!"

"You are going to hurt yourself, be still."

"Let me go!"

"Calm down woman!" Suddenly she burst into tears and sank to her knees sobbing bitterly_. What on earth is wrong with this woman?_ He stared in shock, confusion and a bit of terror as to what to do with her now. _Good lord, she is turning into her mother! _Snapping out of his trance he knelt before her pulling her as close as he could with her belly in the way. "Shhh, dearest, I'm sorry." He whispered rubbing her back and rocking her from side to side. _Not the foggiest what I am sorry about, but I am sorry._ She was bawling against his waistcoat clinging to his jacket, her entire body shaking and for the first time he had no idea of how to deal with it. He felt an abominable sort of reluctant, frustrated, grief, for he hated the sight of her tears and could not bear to stand by idly while she was in pain. On the other hand he was still annoyed that she had thrown food at his head, after he had merely requested that she not starve herself. "Lizzy, darling, tell me what is wrong."

"My head hurts." She whimpered and he blinked in confusion.

"Come again?" She pressed her face into his chest her tears fading into hiccups and sniffles.

"My head, it has been aching all day and… my hair is too tight." He smiled, fighting the chuckle that bubbled up within his chest. He knew that laughing at her was not the best course of action but she could be so perfectly adorable at times that he could not help but smile. Carefully he raised her head up away from his chest and began pulling the hair pins out of her coiffure, her silky hair tumbling down around her shoulders, the small white flowers and violets in her hair falling to the floor. She sniffled and pouted her lower lip trembling and he took her adorably miffed face in his hands and pressed kisses on her wet cheeks, her red, perfect nose, her smooth brow and her soft mouth. Slowly he pulled her down to lay her head in his lap rubbing her temples and stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed as his soothing fingers took effect, easing away the pain that had plagued her the entire morning.

The door opened and Mrs. Reynolds entered with wide eyes at the scene before her. There in the middle of what had been high tea sat Darcy cradling his wife's head as she lay on the floor.

"Sir?" she asked and Darcy turned to look at her, a serene smile on his face.

"She is well now, it is alright. I think perhaps we had better keep her hair down from now on Mrs. Reynolds." He added wryly and she smiled before nodding.

"If you would Sir, move Mrs. Darcy to her bed so that I can get this cleaned up directly." She requested and he nodded before returning his attention to his wife.

"Lizzy darling?" he asked and her eyes fluttered open. "Let us get you to bed love." She nodded tiredly and he shifted to gather her into his arms before rising to his feet and carrying her up to her bed.

He laid her down carefully and lay next to her, watching her sleep, playing with her hair or her hand upon occasion. Of all the things he had expected her to say 'I have a headache' was not one of them. Mr. Bennet had warned him of the trials and tribulations of being a husband to a pregnant wife, but nothing had prepared him for this. Quite simply put, it was not something that one could prepare for. First she had been vomiting, and that had been upsetting enough for both of them, next were the crying spells over absolutely nothing followed closely by the odd snacking. Today, he imagined, had been the first of the tantrums. He leaned down, pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled when she wrinkled her face. For one thing, her hair would be staying loose for the duration of her pregnancy. He had no intention of loosing more crockery because she went into fits of rage over a headache. Once in his office, Darcy sat down at his desk and resumed the work he had left to go to her. He had gotten through about half of the requests and had answered most of the letters when he heard a knock on the door. "Come." He called glancing up to see Georgiana enter her hands clasped before her and a shy yet determined look on her face. "Yes, Georgie what is it?" he asked.

"Is Lizzy alright?" she asked coming to stand on the opposite side of his desk.

"Yes, just a bit of a headache, she has been resting."

"Good, I am glad that she is well." She replied, not meeting his eyes as she wrung her hands.

"Well now Georgiana what do you want?" he asked, knowing that look all too well.

"I want… Will I am eighteen years old." She said.

"Yes." He said, drawing the word out, his tone suspicious.

"I would like to come out this year."

When Lizzy awoke she was alone, and the mess she had made was gone. She winced slightly, resolving to apologize to Mrs. Reynolds for the mess and the scene and slid out of her bed. She knew very well that she had to behave better in the future, but he had been wrong as well treating her like a child. It had been very wrong of him to do so and she intended to tell him. She poked her head out the door and headed down the hallway and the stair case in search of him. _No doubt he is in his study _she thought, and made her way towards it. As she entered the hall she heard the sounds of an argument. Not a debate or a disagreement, but a full fledged quarrel. She heard the deep and thunderous voice of her husband in the midst of an ire and the high, tear-filled tone of Georgiana. She reached to door the voices growing louder and decided on simply opening it. _I'd better not…_She knocked softly and the voices ceased immediately.

"Come!" came the angry command and she entered to see her husband standing with his hands braced on his desk, his eyes shooting fire and her sister-in-law standing on the other side of it her face red and wet with anger and tears, her body rigid with fury and indignation and her hands curled into fists. He looked over at Elizabeth and his expression softened slightly. "Elizabeth." He said and Georgiana ran over to her.

"It is not fair! Tell him Lizzy, tell him!" she implored grasping her hands.

"Georgiana this discussion is between you and me." he said his tone sharp and hard.

"What conversation? What is going on?" Lizzy asked her eyes wide. She had seen them conflict before but nothing close to the likes of this. "Georgiana? Fitzwilliam?" The young woman looked at her brother, her expression accusatory and he glared back, his will indomitable.

"Georgiana," he ground out, "has asked my permission to come out this year and I have said no because she is _too young!_"

"I'm not too young!" she screamed back stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Georgie calm yourself please!" Lizzy said. "If you mean to make him agree this is hardly the way." She looked at her husband. "Surely she is not _too_ young William. She is almost nineteen most young girls of her station have been out for year by nineteen."

"She is eighteen."

"Not for much longer." She replied.

"The decision is not yours to make." He said his tone unwavering.

"He means to trap me here forever." Georgiana said with uncharacteristic venom in her voice. "You want me to be forced into the life of a spinster!"

"Be silent!" he shouted.

"I will not be silent!" she yelled back. "You are being deliberately cruel; you know I'm not too young!"

"Dearest," Lizzy placed a calming hand on her arm. "William really, I was sixteen when I made my debut."

"And how many near elopements had you had by then?" he asked.

"How could you say that?! I was fifteen years old and you had all but abandoned me-"

"Yes you were fifteen," he cried coming around the desk to stand before them. "Associating with the likes of Wickham!" he spat the name out like venom.

"You never gave me a reason to think him dishonorable; you never gave me a reason to think anything!"

"And that excuses your behavior?"

"I cannot believe that you would use this against me now. I cannot tell you how unfair I think you." She said.

"I have the utmost faith that you would manage it admirably regardless." He returned.

"You hateful-"

"Now you listen to me young lady." He said his eyes all but threatening violence. "I am your brother, I am your elder and I am you guardian. I have been placed her by our father to have a care with you until you are either married or of age. As such you will abide by my decisions and my decision is that you will not come out this year. Am I in anyway unclear?" They stood glaring at each other for a long moment, two formidable wills battling against the other. For a moment Lizzy thought that Georgiana would simply burst into tears and run out of the room but instead her face hardened, her grey eyes filled with an emotion akin to hate and her chin went up.

"I hate you," She said her voice thick with anger, "And if this is how you mean to keep me here, you will be highly disappointed." With that she turned and left the room slamming the door behind him. He stood there, staring at the space that she formerly occupied and felt impossibly exhausted all of a sudden. Lizzy glanced at the door and then at him again. She had never heard Georgiana speak to him like that. Indeed she had not thought it possible.

"Will-"

"Elizabeth," he said sharply. "I have neither asked nor desired your opinion on this matter. I should thank you to refrain your thoughts to those matters which are within your province." She froze her eyes wide with hurt and shock as the blow landed.

"She is my sister as well William." She said.

"And I am her guardian. She is my concern not yours." He said reseated himself at his desk.

"How can you say such things? She was enough of my concern for you to include me in your confidence about her and Wickham, but now when I disagree with you I am no longer qualified for an opinion."

"That was a courtesy, not a right." He replied.

"How…what on earth is the matter with you?! You know, you know in your heart that you are being perfectly ridiculous!"

"It is none of your business. This is not a discussion Elizabeth, and I refuse to argue the point with you any further. Kindly find yourself some useful employment you are wasting both your time and mine and I have work to do." She stood staring at him in disbelief as his words sank in, each one razor sharp. She had never felt so utterly dismissed and belittled in her life, not even by Lady Catherine. Still reeling from the shock, she tried to move, tried to force her feet into motion before she burst into tears before him.

"I am sorry to have bothered you." She whispered before turning and fleeing the room barreling into a shocked Mrs. Reynolds in the middle of the foyer. The older woman grasped her shoulders stopping her from falling onto the marble.

"Mrs. Darcy?" she asked softly her voice full of concern. Lizzy took one look at her kind, concerned face and began to weep. "Oh my dear child," she guided her to the stairs and sat her down, allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder. She rocked her gently, stroking her hair and muttering to her little nonsense words of comfort. It was quite some time before Elizabeth could calm herself enough to be led back to her room. "Would you like me to bring up some tea for you Madam?" she asked. Lizzy looked over at her from her seat on the terrace outside her bedroom and smiled softly.

"If you could Mrs. Reynolds." She said. The old woman nodded and left the room. Lizzy watched the trees in the garden sway gently in the afternoon breeze, watched birds make their final arc in the sky towards their homes. All the while Darcy's words rang in her ears. It was as if her were tired of her, as if she were immaterial to him. Never had he ever treated her so callously, with so little respect. She could not even attribute it to the difference in opinion for they had disagreed many times without incident. She did not notice Mrs. Reynolds with the tea tray until the woman had set it down and had begun to prepare a cup for her. "Oh no please," she said taking the cup from her. "I am quite certain that you have more important matters to attend to other than myself."

"Madam I have known the master all his life, I helped his mother bear him forth. I have watched that boy grow up to become the man that he is through heartache and despair. I love him as if her were my own son and I love his sister as if she were my daughter. In the three years that you have lived here I have come to view you as my child as well."

"I thank you Mrs. Reynolds," Lizzy said, tears of gratitude in her eyes. She had been so busy missing her own mother that she had overlooked another 'mother'.

"It is nothing to thank me for Madam. I have never seen you leave the Master's company in such a state. Ever." She said. "Now I may be overstepping my bounds, but I will inquire as to the matter." Lizzy stared at her, tears leaking from her eyes before looking away.

"Georgiana wishes to come out this year." She said.

"And it's high time too." Mrs. Reynolds interjected.

"I agree with you, but Fitzwilliam seems to believe that she is too young." Lizzy went to pick up her tea cup and then noticed the empty one and Mrs. Reynolds.

"Too young?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. Mrs. Reynolds would you like to join me?"

"I… yes madam, I would be honored." She replied, getting over the shock.

"Honored? You are my surrogate mother after all." She said with a small smile and the woman smiled back. "In any event," Lizzy continued as she poured the tea, "when asked why, he brought up the incident of when she was fifteen."

"That was unkind of him."

"It was indeed. Cream, sugar?"

"One sugar please." She dropped a cube in the cup stirred it slightly and then handed it to her.

"He seems to think that she has made no growth in four years."

"But that is ridiculous!"

"It is. When I pressed him on the matter he informed me that Georgiana is not my concern and that I should… I'm trying to remember his exact phrasing. Ah yes, 'refrain my thoughts to those matters which are within my province.'" Mrs. Reynolds froze, her eyes wide open in shock.

"He didn't." she whispered.

"I can assure he did."

"He wouldn't." she insisted placing her tea down.

"I fear that there are sides to Mr. Darcy that you are not privy to Mrs. Reynolds. I was surprised that he remained that way, not that he had it in him to be that way."

"But for a mere difference in opinion."

"I do not believe that it was a mere difference in opinion. I truly believe that he…thinks it not my concern."

"But that is impossible! He asks you your opinion on several matters that most other gentlemen would not."

"He says that that was a courtesy on his part, not a right of mine."

"What an abominable thing to say! His parents always respected the others positions. His father kept no secrets from his mother, she was included in everything!"

"Yes but his mother was a peer of the realm."

"I cannot believe it." Lizzy nearly snorted at hearing that from her. "I would not have stood for it."

"I do not intend to."

"And in your delicate condition too, it is unpardonable!" she rose to her feet and Lizzy's eyes widened.

"Mrs. Reynolds you would not do anything too rash, would you?"

"No, but he is no longer my favorite. Georgiana and you are." She replied, her nose in the air. "Will you require anything else Madam?"

"No Mrs. Reynolds you have done more than enough, I thank you."

"If I may Madam, I would recommend that you lock your door tonight. And I shall have dinner brought up to you and Miss Georgiana tonight." Lizzy smirked, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds, it is a truly inspired idea." The woman curtseyed and then left and Lizzy watched her go. If she were to describe that woman in one word it would be 'invaluable'. She turned to watch the sky again, saw the sun set in a brilliant show of deep dark red, oranges, yellows before deepening into pinks and violets and finally darkening into indigo. _Matters within my province indeed! Has he forgotten who he married?_ Her head came up and her back straightened. Before they married she could reduce him to a pile of nerves with a look and by god she could do it again. Her name after all was Elizabeth Alexandrina Darcy neè Bennet, and before this matter was resolved he would remember it.


	8. Year 3 ptB

The next day, having received a letter from Colonel Fitzwilliam, Darcy set out in search of his wife and Georgiana. It was around four in the afternoon so he headed for the tea room trusting to find her there. Upon entering however, he found his pregnant wife, resplendent in a gown of taupe colored raw silk brocaded with dark brown along the sleeves and skirt. Her hair was down and curled over one shoulder and as per usual there was a book in her hand. The winter sun streamed in through the window bathing her in watery light that made her pale skin glow and her chocolate hair seem richer, darker. She glanced over at him and then went back to her book. He blinked at this cold acknowledgement and then took a few steps towards her steeling himself. She picked up her tea cup and sipped her tea daintily, ignoring him completely.

"Elizabeth, where is Georgiana?"

"How do you expect me to know?" she replied placing down her tea cup and saucer. She looked over at him, her eyes blank and icy.

"Because you always do," he replied

"She is not my concern Darcy." He recoiled slightly at that. She never called him by his last name, ever. Perhaps he was in more trouble than he thought.

"She is your sister Elizabeth." He said.

"So you have conceded that point at least. In any event she is not my ward and is therefore, as you so eloquently put it," She tilted her head to one side, "I'm trying to remember your exact phrasing…"

"Elizabeth."

"Ah yes that was it, 'not within my province.' I believe it was."

"I hardly-"

"I am not her keeper Darcy if you wish to know where you ward is then keep track of her whereabouts yourself." She said coldly before picking up her book and going back to her reading. He stood there blinking in shock before realizing that she was done with him and that he had been dismissed. It had never been done with such efficiency since his father had been alive. Hurt battled with anger and guilt as she continued to read, pausing occasionally to sip her tea but never one looking his way. Without a word he turned and, left telling himself that it would pass in time and that she couldn't stay mad forever. Her pride had been wounded and as her pride was of a considerable size, it was not at all surprising that she was not speaking to him. He simply had to wait her out. This was not the first time they had argued and it certainly wouldn't be the last time. It was a storm and it would blow over like all the others. With this relatively comforting thought in mind he continued down the hallway. At the sound of soft footsteps he looked up to see his house keeper approaching him.

"Ah, Mrs. Reynolds!" he called, and she looked up at him, her mouth tightening into a thin line.

"Sir." She replied politely her eyes blank.

"Have you seen my sister?" he asked warily, noting her displeasure.

"She is in the garden sir." She replied.

"Is she aware that tea is ready?"

"With all due respect Sir, Miss Georgiana is of age and knows her own mind. If she wishes to stay in the garden, then there is very little that I can do." He stared at her, noting the subtle reprimand and felt his irritation grow.

"You have been all but a mother to her; you raised her as surely as I did."

"Yes sir but I am also a servant in this house. I would not presume to overstep my bounds."

"Oh what nonsense Mrs. Reynolds." He replied. Her face was like stone when she replied.

"You are her guardian, if you wish her to be chastised then do it yourself, I have work to do." She bobbed a curtsey and walked away, leaving Darcy standing there in shock. _Good lord is every woman in the house against me?_ Earlier in the day he had thought that he had imagined the dirty looks from the chamber maids but now he was beginning to wonder. Bracing himself for the wave of ice he moved out into the garden in search of his sister. He found her seated by the lake reading a book. She wore a coat and shawl as the chill of winter was making its presence increasingly known with each passing day. Her hair was upswept, not curled down her back as he remembered, and she was not sprawled out on the grass and he recalled finding her on so many occasions. Indeed this was not a gangly fifteen year old, but a young woman. _She is so young, there is so much she has yet to learn…_He had a mental picture of some young buck trying to teach her the ways of the world and felt his heart turn to ice. No, not again, not while he still drew breath. Sensing his approach, she looked up at him, blinked and then went back to reading.

"Georgiana," he began.

"Fitzwilliam." She replied evenly. He clenched his jaw against his temper and prayed for patience.

"Tea has been served."

"Yes Mrs. Reynolds informed me of the fact."

"Then why are you not in the tea room?"

"Because I wanted to read my book,"

"You've read during tea before."

"Honestly Fitzwilliam," she snapped looking up at him finally, "which bothers you more that I am in the garden or that I was not where you expected me to be?"

"All of a sudden you do not take tea?" he asked tilting his head to one side.

"No. I thought have thought that it would be obvious."

"What?"

"I assumed that you would be taking tea with your wife and seeing as I am avoiding you, I decided that it would be better to stay out here." Darcy opened his mouth to talk and then thought better of it thinking of his situation with regards to Lizzy. "Oh that's right," Georgiana continued with fake innocence, "after I left you took it upon yourself to be an unconscionable beast to her as well and now she has forsaken your company as well."

"That is none of your business."

"Indeed, as I am none of hers. Apparently." The ice in her voice was as shocking and hurtful as it was annoying. How dare she speak to him like that?!

"I want you in the tea room."

"Forgive me but I cannot." She replied, "Anything else?"

"Richard arrives in a few days." He said, and she smiled.

"How excellent, I have missed him terribly." She replied. He didn't know what to say to that so he simply turned and walked away. Had he treated Elizabeth so abominably? He could have been a bit less blunt perhaps but in principle he hadn't been completely wrong. He was her guardian by god, and the final decision was his. It wasn't her business how he dealt with his sister. Unfortunately the women in his household didn't agree with this assessment and now they had all turned against him. Even Mrs. Reynolds, _Even she, good god!_ His whole life the woman had barely had a cross word to him since he was born and now she was barely talking to him. It was perfectly ridiculous. _Thank God Richard is coming…_The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. He had never been more acutely aware of how long it took for the hours to pass. There was no music, no midday visits full of warm embraces, sweet kisses and infectious laughter. In stead there was a pregnant silence full of things unsaid.

That night, Darcy stared at the door that separated his room from Elizabeth's. The candles were still lit in her room. He could see the dim glow from under the door and he could hear her moving about. It had been fine the first night; he had been full of righteous anger. Now the anger had given way to guilt and uncertainty and his bed was impossibly large and unbearably cold. In the three years that they had been married they had never slept apart. Now he was hard pressed to imagine now in the world he had managed without her. He missed her warm, soft body pressed against his and her smell. Closing his eyes he willed himself to sleep. Two hours later he awoke. It was then that he realized that it would be a long night. Reaching for her during the night had become a habit. He'd find her, pull her back against him and fall back asleep within seconds. Tonight his hand had fallen back onto the bed and it had jerked him awake as surely as a slap in the face. His eyes snapped open adjusting in the dark and he propped himself up on one elbow, his lips parted, her name on them, and then he remembered. Heaving a sigh he flopped back onto the bed, loneliness starting its slow spread, and glanced at the space beside him. She wouldn't let him into her bed tonight. He grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it to him, closing his eyes and pretending that the scent he inhaled was day lilies and not simply clean linen.

* * *

The next night Elizabeth sat at her vanity brushing her hair. It had been two days and Darcy had yet to apologize. She was not surprised; he was nothing if not stubborn. They had been civil to each other but nothing more and everyone in the house could feel the difference. For the first time they were Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, the master and mistress of Pemberly, not Lizzie and William, husband and wife. Darcy had not come to her and Georgiana and he were barely talking. The night of the fight Georgiana had stayed with Elizabeth. The poor girl had cried herself to sleep, partly at the unfairness of her situation, and partly because she had never truly fought with her brother before. Not so much so that they didn't talk for days. Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived soon and preparations had been made for his stay. They had yet to have their confrontation, he had stayed clear of him and she had certainly not sought out his company. She heard the knock on her door and paused wondering if it was Georgiana, seeking company. The knock came again and the she heard the handle rattling. In that instant she knew and she felt indignation straighten her back one vertebra at a time. Ignoring it, she went back to brushing her hair with purpose. She had nothing to say to him unless he had an apology on his lips, and at this point it could wait till morning.

"Elizabeth," He called. And she glanced at the door through the mirror as she continued with her task. "Elizabeth, unlock this door at once." She paused wondering briefly if he would break down the door or simply leave. Choosing not to test him, she crossed to it, unlocked it and then walked back to her seat at her vanity to resume brushing her hair. Three brush strokes later the door opened and he entered, looking slightly annoyed, and closed the door behind him. He watched her for a moment before walking forward to stand behind her.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Truly?" she asked watching his mouth flatten out of the corner of her eye. "Whatever about?"

"We need to discuss what happened."

"Discuss?" she asked now looking up at him. "With me, your wife, the commoner?" she asked. He sighed and looked away, annoyance written on his face. "Surely there is someone more… qualified to discuss matters with." She said rising to her feet and placing her brush on the counter.

"I should think not Elizabeth, since the matter evolves you primarily."

"And which matter would you be referring to Fitzwilliam?" she asked sweetly, turning to face him and tilting her head to one side.

"The matter with Georgiana." He replied.

"There's a matter concerning her?" she asked watching his anger rise.

"You know there is."

"I know nothing." She snapped, her eyes flashing. "As you so kindly chose to point out to me, there is a matter concerning you and Georgiana and I have nothing to do with it."

"I want you to understand."

"Why? There is no need for me to understand."

"Stop it."

"You wouldn't want me to get delusions of grandeur, I am after all merely your wife and I would not every wish to overstep my bounds again."

"I said stop it."

"Stop what?" she asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms across her chest. There was something in his eyes, something like weariness and she found a perverse delight in it.

"How much longer must this go on?" he asked.

"Until you come to your senses." She replied.

"I beg your pardon." He said flatly.

"What did you think? I am not some wilting society butterfly; I never have been. You would do well to remember it. I married you on the understanding that we were equal."

"We are." He replied and she scoffed looking away from him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I would be happy to discuss this with you Fitzwilliam if only you were resolved to be honest."

"Excuse me?"

"You were unfair to Georgiana, and made her feel like she was a silly simpering girl."

"She is a girl."

"She is not!" she said looking at him again, her face flushed. "She is a fiery, intelligent and accomplished young lady; just as you raised her to be. You made her feel like nothing," she whispered fiercely. "I could have understood in time, I could have forgiven-"

"Forgiven?" he said incredulously.

"You dismissed me like I was a chamber maid." She said, feeling the resentment billowing up inside of her. "Like was an annoying little nobody, a commodity that should stay in the place in which you put me."

"That is not true." She just stared at him, her eyes stinging with tears. The words would not come now and she shook her head looking away again. She heard him sigh and fought the urge to throw something. "I did not come here to argue with you." He said softly.

"Indeed, then what are you doing here?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment his face unreadable and she tilted her head back meeting his eyes evenly.

"Fitzwilliam is due any day now."

"Yes."

"I would rather not spread to the world our marital issues." It took a moment for her to understand what he was asking and when it sunk in she felt her entire body grow warm and her breathing increase.

"You mean to sleep with me?" she asked.

"Only for the duration of his stay."

"You want me to put on a smiling face and allow you a privilege you do not deserve so that you can deliver to your cousin a glowing report?" she asked positively shaking with anger.

"Elizabeth-"

"You are unfathomable." She said shaking her head and turning away, walking towards her bed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Elizabeth,"

"No."

"You are being perfectly ridiculous. There is no reason for this not to be kept private. It is an argument, a disagreement neither the first or the last of its kind."

"You are mistaken."

"I am not mistaken; for God's sake you are still my Elizabeth!"

"I am _not_ 'your Elizabeth'!" she screamed spinning around to face him and her jerked back his eyes wide. "Get out of my room!" He stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide with shock and hurt. She had seen that look on his face once before, when she first turned down his proposal. Then he blinked turned and walked away slamming the door behind him. She jerked at the sound and closed her eyes sighing deeply. She felt something trickling down her neck and swiped at it with one hand. Liquid; she felt her cheeks and saw that they were wet with tears.

Darcy entered the breakfast room cautiously, eying the two females on either side of his chair. It had quite easily been the longest four days of his life. Georgiana and Elizabeth had managed to turn even his butler against him. He had two allies that consisted of his valet and his horse. No one had been rude or outright disobedient, but his orders were carried out with cold efficiency. Anything Elizabeth asked them to do was a delight to do but not so for him. She had made him a tolerated nuisance in his own home. He opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it. The argument last night had easily been the worst. Her words had rung in his ears all night and now they reverberated in his bones. She was not his any more, he had lost her. Elizabeth looked up at him, blinked and went back to her tea, Georgiana was even less generous. He served himself, ignoring the sinking in the pit of his stomach and took his seat, trying to ignore the icy silence.

"Good morning Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth said finally. He started, looking over at her to see her profile. He didn't know if she had done it on purpose but somehow this morning she looked impossibly beautiful. Her chocolate hair was swept up loosely on top of her head, coiled and curled with cerulean ribbons woven through and around. Her skin seemed like alabaster pale and impossibly smooth, and a gently curling lock on hair fell down the back of her long neck. Her dress was white linen with loose cap sleeves and a low kowled neckline, laid over cerulean silk. The linen ended a foot before the silk did, forming small drapes held up by cerulean colored flowers tied with white ribbon. It was all in all a stunning dress, at once sweet and elegant. Her only jewelry was a small silver necklace with a small pendant of a cluster of diamonds in the shape of a flower and a pearl drop, two pearl drop earrings and her wedding band.

"Good morning Elizabeth." He replied. Normally he would lean down and kiss her brow and she would lean into him and smile that sweet infectious smile of hers. That would be all they needed, no conversation, no more physical contact, just the knowledge that the other was there waiting to be touched was enough. Lately he had not dared to touch her, and she had not been even remotely welcoming. Now considering the state of their marriage he wasn't sure if he should even be here.

"Good morning Fitzwilliam." Georgiana said, her tone cordial but her eyes like grey chips of ice. He glanced at her and then looked down at his plate feeling his stomach sink. Not 'Will', not even 'brother', he was back to his formal, ridiculous first name. Had she heard them? Had Elizabeth told her? Or was this still over the former offense?

"Good morning Georgiana." He said softly. She pursed her lips and continued to read her book, not bothering to spare a glance his way. _Perhaps I should have had breakfast in my study_ He thought, picking up his coffee. _Thank God Richard arrives toady…_He wasn't sure how much more of this silent, icy, obedience he could take. The door opened, the footman entered and three head looked up at him.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam sir." He said and Georgiana placed down her book, turning to face the door excitedly. Richard entered and the two women rose to greet him with smiles. Darcy watched with mixed feelings as Georgiana raced across the room to embrace him, laughing. Richard hugged her tightly, picking her up off the floor, before setting her on her feet and walking towards them with an arm about her shoulders.

"Darcy, still lucky as ever," He said with a smirk before shaking his hand and releasing Georgiana to hug him. Darcy laughed at the irony and smiled.

"That's one way to put it," Elizabeth replied and Richard raised an eyebrow.

"One way? Well that sounds promising." He said leaning over to kiss her cheek. "And how are you my lovely cousin?"

"I am well enough." She replied.

"You have been busy enough I see," he said archly, looking down at her stomach and she laughed.

"Indeed," she replied.

"I am happy for you." He said sincerely taking her hands in his. She smiled, her eyes tearing up. He knew how she had suffered trying desperately to conceive a child.

"I thank you." She replied and he looked at Darcy.

"I am happy for both of you, in fact I am surprised that your entire family is not here Lizzy."

"Oh they've been," she replied.

"And were forced out under pain of death." Georgiana replied.

"Georgie!" Lizzy cried before giggling. "They were most certainly not forced out. I asked them, kindly under the agreement that I would contact them if there were any problems and that once the child was born they would be among the first to see it."

"Ah ha..." he replied, looking between she and Darcy.

"Have you eaten Richard?" Darcy asked.

"Yes I have, I thank you." he replied his eyes meeting Darcy's for one uncomfortably shrewd moment before smiling down at the two women. "Well then, what have you planned for me to do?" he asked.

"Is it our job to entertain you?" Georgiana asked and he grinned.

"Have you learned nothing of your role here young cousin?" he asked.

"Have you?" she replied, arching an eyebrow. He cocked his head to one side and blinked in shock.

"I believe that I see a bit of your work here Elizabeth. I hold you responsible for this cheek."

"I am glad to be responsible for it." She replied. If she thought that he had missed the pointed look she shot her husband then she was wrong. Richard blinked and then smiled. _Somebody is in trouble…_

Later on after dinner, he pulled Darcy aside in his study and folded his arms.

"Alright Darcy, what did you do?" he asked expectantly. Darcy looked up at him for a moment his face surprised and then carefully blank.

"What on earth do you mean Richard?" he asked pouring them three fingers of brandy each.

"I have known you both for quite some time now, and I have seen you in felicity. You've not touched her all day, at all. You have not spoken to her or of her, and she has done the same. Georgiana does not come near you, and Mrs. Reynolds shot you a dirty look when you weren't looking."

"Why must you assume that I did something wrong?" Fitzwilliam tilted his head to one side and waited. "Georgiana wants to come out this year."

"Ah." He said, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Finally! It is a bad idea is it not!?"

"Well… wait so what does that have to do with Elizabeth."

"Exactly! That just what I said!"

"No I meant why is she not allowing you to touch her when she is bearing your first born."

"I… told her that Georgiana was none of her business." He said dragging a hand through his hair distractedly.

"Oh God." Richard closed his eyes and shook his head. "Why… what could have possessed you…"

"What?" he asked.

"Um… are you mad?" Richard asked staring at his cousin as if he were in fact so.

"I… I don't know."

"Why the devil would you say that!?"

"Because it's true."

"Another issue altogether by the way," he said and Darcy frowned, "but why would you _say_ it?! To her? It's a recipe for disaster, I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Darcy, first of all you are wrong, dead wrong, and secondly you are impossibly stupid."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?! Why the hell wouldn't Georgiana be her business? She has been a role model for that girl as surely as you have."

"Georgiana is too young to come out."

"I… Will. I fear she will always be too young for you and I, but in the eyes of the rest of the world… she is past due." Darcy stared at him, his face at once desperate and sad. "We could not hold onto her forever, as much as we would wish it."

"I don't want anything to happen to her."

"You can no longer protect her as you did when she was ten."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because she is eighteen, she should have been out a year ago." Darcy sank into a chair and buried his face in his hands letting out a sigh.

"I've been an ass." He said and Richard immediately even more sorry for him.

"Indeed you have been. Irrevocably."

"Oh God, Lizzie."

"Yes."

"And in her condition."

"Indeed."

"God, if anything happens to the her or the child because of this…"

"She was never a fragile or docile creature, I am sure that she will be fine." There was a silence as Darcy's hands slid down his face. He stared into the fireplace, one truth burning away pride and self righteousness. He missed her, fiercely. He missed the sparkle in her eye that was there only for him, he missed her hugs, her kisses, her laugh. He missed staring at her and knowing that she knew and liked it. He missed how her hand would seek out his while they ate breakfast, merely to hold it. He missed sleeping next to her and waking up to her warmth. He hardly slept in days merely because she was not there.

"I miss her." He whispered.

"Well then go grovel. And instead of ordering her about, tell her what bothers you. She will understand."

"Richard," Darcy said looking up at him.

"Go. Now." He took the stairs two at a time, driven solely by the need to get her back; to make her love him again as she used to.

Elizabeth was reading in bed when she heard the knock. It was soft, almost hesitant. She slipped out of the bed grabbing her robe and slipping it on.

"Who is it?" she asked walking slowly towards the door.

"It's your Will." Came the soft reply, and she felt her heart clench in her chest. His voice sounded sad, lonely and desperate. Her hand reached out and turned the handle opening the door to reveal her slightly bedraggled husband. His eyes were red and glassy with tears, and his hair was standing every which way. His cravat was undone, his jacket was missing and his waist coat was un-buttoned.

"Fitzwilliam," she said stepping aside. He stared at her, his face tired and desolate and all she wanted was to hold him. She wrapped her arms around herself instead and waited.

"Lizzy," he whispered, and she felt the tears fill her eyes immediately. "Oh Lizzy, I'm so sorry." She shook her head and turned away.

"How could you say it?" she asked.

"I didn't mean it." He said walking up to her placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him. She looked refused to meet his eyes, and tightened her arms about herself before pulling away. "Don't Lizzy," he pleaded hoarsely. "Please I can't bear it." He took her face in his hands and kissed her temples tenderly before pulling her into his arms. She closed her eyes and breathed him in, feeling the tears come as her small hands fisting in his shirt. She felt his mouth press against her hair, and the last dregs of righteous loneliness fade away. She'd missed him, under the vinegar and the anger she had missed him terribly.

"I love you," he pulled her away and looked down at her, "You know I love you don't you?" he asked fearfully. She nodded, not trusting her voice, and he pressed his mouth against her's in a desperate kiss that arched her neck back and had his fingers sinking into her hair. He drew back to press soft kisses all over her wet cheeks, her brow, her nose and back to her mouth. "I was not angry with you," He whispered against her mouth, "I could not want you to be anything but what you are."

"I know."

"You were right, you do have a say in Georgiana's well being and you're not nothing, and you matter more than anything." She buried her face in his chest and sighed happily, reveling in the feel of his arms around her as he rocked her back and forth. His hand stroked down her back and the dull ache at the base of her spine faded away instantly. "I was afraid." He whispered into her hair.

"Afraid of what?" she asked softly, her eyes still closed.

"I…" he paused and squeezed his eyes shut. "I fear… I fear that I have watched my sister grow up and somehow managed to miss it altogether." She pulled away slightly, looking up at him and touched his cheek.

"What do you mean dearest?" she asked. He sighed, placing one hand over hers and pressing his face into her palm. He looked over to the chair and led her over to it sitting her down. He dropped to his knees before her and laid his head on her lap, wrapping his arms around her legs. She stroked his hair carefully, brushing the back of her fingers over the side of his face.

"She isn't my little sister anymore." He whispered closing his eyes.

"Yes she is."

"No. She is my younger sister, but not my little sister. The fact is Lizzy, she hasn't been my little sister ever since Wickham, but I was too blind to see it. At the time she was too traumatized to stop me, and later on too doubtful of herself, but since knowing you she has grown more like the young woman she should be. Unfortunately I cannot help but see her was she was."

"You raised her, it is perfectly natural."

"Yes but it does not excuse it."

"It does for some of it. At sixteen she was not ready Will, and last year even I was unsure. But she is not that wilting girl any more, dearest, you have to let her go." He sighed and pressed his face into her lap, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears burning them.

"I know."

"Do you fear that she will love you less?" she asked. He sighed heavily and tightened his hold on her legs. "You are her brother, she has worshiped you since she was a child."

"She is a child no more."

"You think she is so angry?" she asked and he looked up at her. She brushed his fringe out of his eyes, trailing her fingertips over his face. "It is temper, and pride that has kept her away from you. She wants this, and she knows that she deserves it. By keeping it from her you have hurt her and made her angry, but you have not lost her. Go to her tomorrow, tell her that she has your permission and see what will happen." He sighed and closed his eyes against the feel of her cool smooth hand on his face. It had been far too long since he'd felt it.

"The next time we fight, let us promise not to let it last this long." He said, gazing up at her and she smiled.

"As you wish." She replied.

"I do not do so well without you." He sighed and pressed his face against her protruding stomach, nuzzling it with his nose.

"I shall expect jewelry." She said suddenly and he looked up at her.

"I beg your pardon."

"I want a necklace. Nothing gaudy, elegant, gold preferably so I can wear it often; as a reminder." He smiled watching the sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

"As you wish my love." He replied and she grinned.

"Mmmm, remember that."

* * *

The next day Georgiana was called into Darcy's office. She entered formally and seated herself opposite her brother. He was watching her with an expression akin to private amusement, his head tilted to one side, leaning back in his chair. His posture was relaxed and reeked of contentment. It confused her greatly.

"How are you this morning Georgie?" he asked. She blinked at the use of the childhood name and looked down at her hands.

"I am well enough." She replied. He rose from his chair and walk around his desk sit on it before her.

"Perhaps I should not call you Georgie anymore." He said and she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. His expression was wistful, almost sad and then he smiled.

"Georgie is for a fifteen year old, not an eighteen year old debutante."

"Debutante?" she asked her eyes coming alive with hope.

"Yes. I have made arrangements for us to go into town after Lizzy's delivery." He said and she blinked.

"Into town?" she asked feeling her heart begin to race. _He cannot mean…_

"Yes, where else shall we find the appropriate materials for your gown?"

"I am to get a new gown?"

"You are. Unless you have an old one in mind for when you come out." She could hardly express the elation that filled her at those words, but with a cry, in the span of a moment, she was in his arms laughing. She felt him kiss her head and tightened her arms around him.

"Thank you Will."

"Not at all. Forgive me dearest, forgive a half blind, overprotective fool."

"Oh shhh, you are nothing of the kind." She said pulling away enough to beam up at him.

"You run along and tell Mrs. Reynolds of your victory so I can stop looking over my shoulder for vindictive and irate females." He said. She laughed at that, kissed his cheek and then went running out the door. He watched her with a smile at her exit. Perhaps there was a bit of his little sister there after all.

* * *

Three weeks later Darcy was clutching his wife's hand as she screamed out in agony. He was seated behind her, supporting her sweaty exhausted body with his clutching both of her hands tightly. He felt her body tense up almost violently, felt the heat rolling off of her in waves and her sweat soaking into his clothes. Maids scurried about, the doctor sat at the end of the bed. Mrs. Reynolds was close by, murmuring words of encouragement and he whispered to her as well.

"Keep pushing Madam." The doctor said patiently.

"I am pushing!" she cried through gritted teeth and Darcy fought a smile. She screamed again and he refocused on her.

"You are doing wonderfully my darling." He whispered.

"Oh how the hell would you know?" she snapped. "Are you an expert in midwifery as well as everything else?" He smiled and kissed her temple.

"That's it lovey, keep going it's almost over." Mrs. Reynolds coaxed rubbing her stomach. Lizzy let out an inhuman growl and a minute later Darcy heard an infant wailing. Lizzy collapsed back against him and he kissed her brow.

"You did it." He said and she smiled weakly.

"It's a girl,"

"A girl dearest, a perfect little girl," Darcy said kissing her cheek. Suddenly she tensed up again and he looked down at her in alarm.

"Oh God not again!" she cried and Darcy looked up at the Doctor his eyes wide.

"Are there two of them?" he asked incredulously.

"Push Madam, push!"

"I am, bloody well pushing." Lizzie bellowed at him.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy cried in shock looking down at him.

"Don't you even think of scolding me you bastard," She screamed at him, "This is all your fault!" She let out a shriek of agony and he felt her go limp again. "I'm so exhausted." She whimpered turning her head into his shoulder and her kissed her brow, trying to give as much comfort as her could.

"Madam please," the doctor said, "You can rest later, you need to focus now, two more should do it."

"I can't." she said weakly.

"I know that you're tired my darling girl, but just two more." Mrs. Reynolds said, stroking her face with a cool towel. "Two more big ones and it'll all be over." He watched her rather her strength, felt her body tense up once more and her fingers nearly crushed his as she heaved with all her strength, forcing the infant out of her body. She groaned and collapsed against him again, her head falling to one side as her entire form went limp.

"Oh sir, oh Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Reynolds gushed, tears in her eyes.

"What, what is it?" he asked looking up at her fearfully.

"It's a boy, you have a son as well." She said. Darcy stared at the two wriggling infants being cleaned by the maids and then looked down at his unconscious wife.

"Lizzy?" he whispered, but she didn't respond. She shifted and slid out from under her, laying her down onto the bed, brushing soaked strands of hair from her cheek.

"Fifteen hours, she is utterly exhausted." The doctor said with a smile as he washed his hands. "The bleeding has stopped, all looks well. She just needs rest."

"Thank you doctor." Darcy said, turning to face him.

"Not at all Mr. Darcy, good day to you. And congratulations." The older man said, leaving the room. A maid placed a wriggling little girl in his arms moments later and the stared down at her in awe as maids bustled around the room, changing the sheets around Lizzy and setting the room to rights. He had to say that his daughter looked rather displeased with her state of affairs, her tiny face scrunched up in a frown. A second bundle was placed in his other arm and he looked down at his son. The boy was fast asleep, evidently as exhausted from the ordeal as his mother.

"Will?" he hears his name called faintly and he looked over at his weary wife and smiled. She had pushed herself up slightly on the bed and was staring at him with a giddy grin on her impossibly tired face.

"Never let it be said that you were one to shirk your duties." He teased and she laughed weakly as he walked over to her and placed their son in her arms. "Two at once, a son and a daughter."

"Goodness." She said, her voice hoarse and soft. "What shall we call them?" He stared down at the tiny blonde angel in his arms and smiled.

"Henrietta. Henrietta Anastasia." He said, and pressed a soft kiss to her creased brow.

"That's pretty." She looked down at her son and smiled. "I believe that I shall call him Alastair, Alastair Gabriel." She looked up at Darcy for approval and he kissed her brow.

"A fine name indeed." He sat next to her and the two of them gazed at their newfound bundles of joy. They had taken their time coming, but one could not rush perfection.


	9. Year 4

Lizzy rolled over to snuggle down into Darcy's back and sighed. It was colder tonight for some reason. She slid one arm around his waist under the covers and pressed herself against him, trying to absorb some of his warmth. His hand came up to close around her's and pull her closer. She felt him kiss her palm and then the back of her hand and smiled. Even in sleep they seemed to seek and find each other. Over the wind she heard the patter of rain on the window sill and glancing over her shoulder, she saw a flash of thunder in the window. It was raining again. She turned back around in the bed and pressed her cold nose into his back, warming it and breathing him in. For a moment she wanted to simply lay there with him, she didn't want to move, didn't want to leave the warmth of their bed to face the frigid night air. Another flash of lightening went off and she sat up, sliding out of bed and grabbing her robe of pale gold, silk brocade. She glanced mournfully at the bed and her sleeping husband as she pulled it on quickly, tying the bows in front and rubbing her arms trying to warm the chilly fabric. She heard movement from the bed and a groan and turned to see her husband sitting up, his eyes half open.

"Is she up again?" he asked, his voice rough from slumber.

"She will be." She replied lighting a candle. He climbed out of bed and followed her lead, slipping into his own robe of dark green velvet. "You don't have to get up dearest."

"I can never sleep without you anyway." He said opening the door for her and following her down the hallway. Halfway to the nursery the crying began. As they pushed open the door Lizzy caught sight of two tiny arms waving. They walked to the crib leaning over to peer at the dark haired infant within. "What's wrong sweeting?" Darcy said softly reaching down to stroke her head, she whimpered and clung to his large hand with her two tiny ones. Lizzy brushed the back of her hand against her soft cheek gently, before resting her hand on her small tummy.

"Did the storm frighten you love?" Lizzy asked. Blue eyes, glazed with tears gazed back at her full of fear and discomfort and perhaps a bit of annoyance. "Shhh Mama and Papa are here."

Lightening flashed, thunder clapped and a gale blew the window open. Both parents started and stared at it in shock until the plaintive cries of their youngest drew their attention again. Darcy picked her up and shushed her, holding her against his shoulder as Lizzy went to the window and shut it, locking it again.

"It's freezing cold in here." She said softly.

"I'll get it." Darcy said turning with the child in his arms.

"No, I've got it." She said bending to stoke the fire back into its former blaze. Another crash of lightening woke the now two year old Henrietta and she sat up her blue eyes wide with horror and full of tears.

"Papa…" she whimpered and he looked over at her. Lizzy took the baby from him and settled in the rocking chair whispering to her lovingly. Darcy went to Hettie who already had her arms outstretched, waiting for him to pick her up. She had a particular dislike for storms that had been apparent since infancy. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and clung as he held her tightly, stroking her hair and pressing kisses to the soft golden curls.

"Shhh darling, tis only light and rain, wind and sound." She whimpered and buried her face in his neck. "Nothing but a storm my love, it won't harm you." He assured her, rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth. He glanced at their son who was still asleep so far. Generally they had no problems with Alastair; he slept through the night without a care in the world. He stood, taking her with him and moved to his bed, sitting down next him. Instinctively he rolled into him and Darcy ran a hand over his soft silky black hair. He truly was the sweetest little boy; they had been blessed with remarkably well behaved children so far. He glanced over at his wife who was leaning back in the rocking chair, little Aggie rapidly falling back to sleep on her shoulder. Lizzy's hair fell in soft waves over one shoulder, and her eyes were closed. She was perfect even half asleep with her hair tousled from bed. Lightening flashed again but there was little reaction form the children; Aggie continued to sleep and Hettie flinched slightly but did not open her eyes or cry. He glanced down at her and saw that she was falling asleep, two fingers stuck in her rosebud mouth. He stood again, this time to place her back on her bed. She whimpered at the loss of him but then quieted with his hand running over her soft golden curls. Her eyes opened slightly and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, and her eye lids. She rolled onto her stomach and drifted off again and he ran his hand over her back soothing her gently. When he was certain that she was asleep, he walked over to Lizzy and crouched down next to her gazing at the face of their sleeping baby. He rested his hand on her back and her eyes opened slightly. She smiled sleepily at him and he smiled back.

"How's my little Aggie?" he whispered. She cooed sleepily and then closed her eyes again

"Tired." Lizzy replied groggily. "Better now." He smiled and kissed Aggie's forehead and then Lizzy's. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Do you think she'll stay asleep?" he asked.

"She should. Give her a few minutes." She looked over at him sighed. His face was soft with adoration, his cheek was creased from his pillow and his hair was sticking up every which way. He was bone weary but he was there, insisting that he be a vital part of his children's lives. He wanted then to know him and know that they could come to him with anything. Lizzy was delighted if not altogether surprised, considering what she knew of Georgiana's upbringing. "You should try to sleep if you hope to receive my parents tomorrow." She said. "Mama alone requires eight hours of undisturbed sleep." He did not give any indication that he had heard her, merely continued to gaze at the new addition to their family.

"She's so tiny." He said softly and she looked down at the slumbering child in her arms. "Hettie and Allie were not so very small when they were born."

"No. I fear they will have your stature not mine." Lizzy replied. He smiled at that, his eyes steady.

"I cannot sleep without you." He said.

"Yes you can."

"Not very well." He conceded. "It takes hours and hours, and I almost always wake up for every little thing." Lizzy shifted Aggie to the cradle of her arm and then waited. With her it was the test. If that didn't wake her then nothing would. They waited but there was no movement from the child, no crying. They let out sighs and rose to place her back in her cradle. "In any event I have a bargain worked out with your father. I take him fishing as long as he keeps me occupied in the library with 'gentlemanly talk'."

"Indeed?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Normally she likes to be a 'lady' and doesn't dare enter. It keeps her away from me." He said, mischief glinting in his drowsy blue eyes.

"But it forces her on me."

"Better you than myself my love." He said and she rolled her eyes. They stood watching her sleep for just a bit longer. Her eyelashes were long and dark, and the thin matt of dark hair meant that there would be yet another dark haired child running around Pemberly. Lizzy tilted her head back to gaze up at her husband.

"Now to put you to sleep." She teased. He smiled and slid and arm around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder squeezing her against him.

"When are your parents coming tomorrow?" he asked.

"Around luncheon," she replied. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Perhaps we can sleep in a bit."

"Perhaps," she replied. They paused, remembering their two children who had begun walking and showed now signs of stopping any time soon, and glanced at each other.

"Perhaps not," they said simultaneously and then grinned at each other. They glanced one more time around the nursery at their three children; the dark haired toddler curled up in his bed, the blonde haired angel fast asleep still sucked on her two fingers, and lastly at the new baby, Miss Augustina Victoria Darcy.


	10. Year 5 pt a

Georgiana fought to maintain a straight face as she stared at the night's entertainment. They had been invited to a _musicale_ courtesy Lady Wesley, but few realized the she would indeed be the performer. Thus they were stuck listening to her shriek her way through what Georgiana was quite certain had been a perfectly lovely aria. She had been so excited to go with Lizzy and her brother, and had dressed in a cerulean blue silk gown with elegantly bunched puffs at her shoulders, and a low, broad V neckline that William had gaped at until Lizzy had diverted his attention. Her dear sister-in-law sat beside her in an elegant creation of white, gold and royal purple with a daring neckline. She wore a smile on her face that could be construed as pleasant but anyone who knew her would recognize it as her trying not to laugh. Lady Wesley fancied herself quite a proficient singer but those subjected to the task of listening to her generally tended to differ. Darcy was sitting next to Lizzy with a blank look on his face, but every now and then his jaw would twitch. Georgiana would bet anything that he could see Lizzy out of the corner of his eye and was trying desperately not to grin. Her eyes scanned the audience members in her line of vision and caught sight of one male in particular. He was not particularly broad shouldered or dark and handsome like her brother. Nor was he a blond Adonis. He was rather spectacularly ordinary, with pale, brown hair that was just a bit too long. What he was, was lanky. His form was slight enough to border just on the right side of slender, but he managed to keep from being labeled skinny. His expression had her biting her lip to fight a snicker and had Elizabeth elbowing her discreetly. His face spoke of bemused and awed, horrified fascination, and his eyebrows and head moved in time with every change in pitch and volume, every new note. He was enraptured, but perhaps not exactly in the way Lady Wesley had intended.

"Who are you looking at Georgie?" Lizzy whispered.

"The gentlemen over there, his expressions are rather diverting." She replied pointing him out subtly.

Lizzy looked over and smirked, before turning her attention back to their hostess.

"Diverting is not the word I fear." She replied and Georgiana found herself stifling another wave of laughter. She glanced back over at him as Lady Wesley finished with a particularly high, shrill note and his eyebrows rose so high on his forehead that they nearly touched his hair line. There was silence during which he blinked rapidly and then when the polite applause began, his eyes darted around and he straightened in his seat clapping as well.

"Who are you looking at Georgiana?" Darcy asked.

She gasped and whipped around her eyes wide. "No one."

He tilted his head to one side and then raised an eyebrow.

"The gentleman over there in the third row," Elizabeth replied. "We were finding his facial expressions to be rather amusing."

"Which one?" Darcy asked looking over their heads

"The one with the light brown hair," Georgiana replied,

"The skinny one?" Darcy asked.

"He is not skinny, he is slender!" she said sharply, "Not everyone can be a giant like yourself."

"I hardly think that-"

"You are uncommonly large William." Elizabeth cut in, and he glared at her. "Few can match your height let alone everything else."

"You are not helping." He replied dryly, as he led them into the sitting room.

"I would not lie to you dearest." She replied sweetly.

"His name is Bentley."

"No relation to Lord and Lady Bentley?" Lizzy asked.

"Their second son, he is a doctor I believe."

"Did they not supply an income for him?" Georgiana asked.

"I hear that they did and this you may like Georgie, he chose to take a profession."

"He renounced his inheritance."

"No, he simply chose not to live idly." He replied. Georgiana looked over at him with renewed consideration as he moved with the crowd, easily six feet but certainly not as tall as her brother. "Nathaniel!" Darcy called. Intelligent and rather startlingly blue eyes snapped in their direction and suddenly he was crossing over to them, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Darcy." He replied, shaking the hand offered, his eyes passing over both she and Elizabeth. Georgiana was struck immediately by his voice. It was deep, mellifluous and almost musical in its quality. Not what one would expect from such an ordinary looking man.

"You are well I trust,"

"Well enough, as always. I trust that you are perfectly delirious with such enchanting company." He commented

Darcy's mouth twitched. "My wife Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy, and my sister, Miss. Georgiana Darcy,"

His eyes rested on Lizzy and he smiled inclining his head, before looking at Georgiana and smiling.

"This is Dr. Nathaniel Bentley;" Darcy continued, "I believe that he is acquainted with Richard."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam?" Nathaniel clarified.

"The very same," Lizzy replied.

"Right, yes."

He seemed sort of dazed to Georgiana, as if his entire circle of connections had suddenly been reduced to one bloodline.

"What is the manner of your acquaintance with Richard?" Lizzy asked. He looked over at her, his eyes quiet, and kind.

"Wars love doctors; we fix broken soldiers." He replied with a slightly sardonic smile.

"You were in the war?" Georgiana inquired.

"I was." He replied lightly. "Enough about me, how did you enjoy the singing Darcy?" he asked and the look sent his way caused him to raise both eyebrows.

"Was that what I was listening to?" Darcy asked dryly and Lizzy laughed.

"William, she will hear you!" she said glancing around to see if anyone had indeed heard him.

"She should hear me! I am perfectly sure that it was a lovely piece of music before she got her hands on it"

"Not to mention vocal chords," Nathaniel cut in with sparkling eyes.

"Yes that too." Darcy said, amused.

"So you are a surgeon Dr. Bentley?" Georgiana asked. He glanced at her and shrugged.

"I am an assortment of things. For the purposes of war, yes I suppose you could call me that, but you wouldn't want me operating on your spine you can be certain of that." He replied with vague amusement. "I am flattered by the assumption mind you;" He straightened up a somber frown on his face, "Dr. Nathaniel Bentley, world class surgeon." His eyes cut to hers laughingly and he wrinkled his nose. "Lud that sounds terribly dignified does it not?" They laughed and he shook his head. "Nothing so glamorous for me I'm afraid, just your typical medical man. I have a particular interest in medicine, what works and what doesn't. There are medicines, good ones that have been simply discarded due to prejudice."

"Truly?" Lizzy asked.

"Believe it. There is nothing the English hate more than another nationality being right about something. The Romani and several other old ancient cultures have remedies that have proven to be particularly beneficial and not nearly as expensive."

"I'm sure that it would be good for others to be made aware of these things." Lizzy said.

"Precisely," His face was transformed when he spoke. It was as if there was a light within him, a passion that he seemed to radiate. "In a mad dash to pursue the new we have forgotten the old."

"Perhaps 'forgotten' is too kind a word." Georgiana replied. "We tend to take great pains to discredit and bury the past do we not?"

"Indeed." He met her eyes with what seemed like consideration. "I grow weary talking about myself; a change in subject would be welcome."

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment and shared a glance at Georgiana.

"We have been enjoying very fine weather." Georgiana said primly. He glanced at her, his eyes all but sparkling with humor and appreciation as he choked back a laugh.

"Indeed. How has the yield been this year Darcy?" he asked. Darcy glanced at him blandly.

"It is very fine, as always." He replied looking away.

"Derbyshire has always enjoyed very temperate weather." Georgiana said making sure not to look at Elizabeth.

"I find these parties excessively dreary don't you?" Nathaniel commented with a sigh. "Same silly people, same silly business,"

"Indeed." Darcy replied. There was a silence among the four companions for a moment and then Darcy glanced at Elizabeth. "It's your turn dearest." Elizabeth fought a smile and then her face turned into her 'delightfully surprised' party look.

"Elizabeth!" a woman called out and they all looked over to see Lady Wesley approaching with arms outstretched.

"My dear Constance," Lizzy said extending her arms to clasp the offered hands in hers.

"Did you enjoy my little performance?" she asked with a pretty giggle that seemed rather out of place for a woman of her age.

"Excessively," Elizabeth replied with a kind smile. "My dear Mr. Darcy was just commenting that he had never heard anything quite like it." Darcy raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his wife before looking up at the performer in question.

"It was a true experience." He said simply before engaging Nathaniel in conversation_._ Georgiana glanced over at Mr. Bentley who winked at her and fought a smile. _Experience indeed, I'll bet that they aren't even discussing anything. _

"Dear Georgiana," she said turning her attention to her. "How you are blossoming! I daresay that gown looks rather sweet on you."

"I thank you my Lady, and may I thank you for your inspiring performance this evening."

"Not at all my dear," she said batting at her arm slightly with a coquettish smile. "Why on earth have you not called on me before now Elizabeth?" she asked in mock offence.

"Forgive me, I have been quite beside myself with preparations."

"But Georgiana has been out for a year already."

"Yes but the second season is no less important than the first."

"How very true. This is the big year is it?" she asked her eyes gleaming with matchmaking glee as they turned on Georgiana. "And high time too, a pretty young thing such as yourself. I'm surprised that a young man hasn't swooped down and taken you off of you dear brother and sister-in-law's hands." In lieu of a response Georgiana simply smiled all the while wishing that she would just go away.

"I'm sure I would not want anyone taking dear Georgiana away just yet, who would do the mending?" Lizzy said. The conversation to their left ended and Georgiana glanced at Darcy to see him focus on the floor with fierce concentration. Mr. Bentley blinked and fought for a neutral expression while Elizabeth stared serenely at the simpering busybody.

"Oh, my dear!" Lady Constance's eyes widened, her face stricken with horror as she glanced between Lizzy, Darcy and Georgiana. Lizzy smiled and batted her eyelashes and finally the other woman caught on. She let out a trilling laugh that had Darcy's eyebrows lifting slightly and Lizzy covering a laugh with a broad grin. "How very clever you are Elizabeth."

"I am indeed." Lizzy replied good-naturedly.

"Well I'll leave you then," Constance said shakily. "Darcy, Bentley,"

"Good evening my Lady." Nathaniel said and Darcy nodded at her.

"Enjoy the rest of the evening." She said her smile obviously strained.

"Oh I am certain I shall." Elizabeth replied waggling her fingers prettily at the retreating simpleton. Lizzy stared at her for a moment and then shared a look with Georgiana before bursting out into laughter. Darcy shook his head and looked at his wife.

"Mending?" he asked.

"Silly woman, did you see her face?" Lizzy said smiling up at him.

"I can never take you anywhere can I?"

"You can take me anywhere dearest. Think of how dull your life was before you met me."

"Mmmm." He said shaking his head.

"And 'Dear Georgiana's'," Bentley said in amusement, "Now she has some useful employment to occupy her time. You'll never have holes in your stockings again Darcy."

"I never had holes in my stockings to begin with."

"Oh come now William, I saw your face, you were trying not to laugh just as we were." Georgiana said.

"You were mistaken Georgiana." Darcy replied.

"Indeed." Elizabeth replied seriously. "William never laughs."

"Not in public in any event." He said and Georgiana rolled her eyes. Bentley watched the exchange with raised eyebrows, saying nothing.  
"Nathaniel." A man said and Bentley's eyes shot up and he blinked.

"Fredrick." He replied. The gentleman in reference was tall and handsome. His hair was the same neutral brown, his eyes the same shocking blue, but his features were sharper more distinguished. His shoulders were broader, his frame more impressive and he seemed to command respect if not attention merely by existing. "Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, Miss. Georgiana, allow me to introduce my brother, Mr. Fredrick Bentley the heir presumptive to the crown." Fredrick smirked slightly and bowed to them all in turn.

"Forgive me, good afternoon to you all." He looked over to Nathaniel with a plaintive expression. "We need to leave, now. Lady Buntling is forcing her five daughters onto me. I made the mistake of promising to dance with one at her next ball and now it will not stop."

"Surely you can handle a few young women." Nathaniel teased. "A man like you, in his prime,"

Fredrick did not share in his brother's optimism. His agitation seemed to grow as he glanced about the room. "I am in no mood for you brother, I am leaving, now. You may join me or seek alternate means of transportation."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow and turned to them. "The situation is even more calamitous than I had anticipated. May I call on you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said, "we should be glad to receive you Mr. Bentley, wouldn't we Georgiana?"

"Very glad indeed sir." She said with a smile.

He looked at her with a puzzled and yet pleased smile. "Very well, I shall bid you adieu then, until tomorrow." He said with a bow.

"I do apologize." Fredrick said with a pained and yet resolute expression.

"Not at all, I know the feeling." Darcy replied.

Nathaniel smiled glanced at Georgiana one more time and then left with his brother.

***************

"So you have your sights set on her do you?" Fredrick asked once they were safely ensconced in his carriage.

_Not even a full five minutes. _ Nathaniel glanced over at him schooling his expression into one of vague interest. His brother had always the uncanny knack for picking up on things that one specifically didn't want him to notice. Right now, with his own thoughts and feelings in a jumble, the very last thing he needed was a British inquisition.

"Who, Mrs. Darcy?" he asked flippantly, and Fredrick smirked and shook his head. "Well I'd never thought to look in her direction; she's a bit older than me isn't she?" Nathaniel tilted his head thoughtfully to one side and continued, "Of course her husband is still alive but that can be rectified satisfactorily I trust."

"Alright then keep your secrets." Fredrick replied. "But I'll get them out of you soon enough."

_Good Lord I hope not. _"There are no secrets to keep, I simply do not know to whom you are referring." Nathaniel replied. Fredrick tilted his head to one side dubiously as Nathaniel gave him an exaggeratedly innocent look.

"Miss Georgiana Darcy," The elder replied. "As you well know,"

"I can assure you that I had no intention of pursuing her, brother." Nathaniel said leaning back with a sigh.

"Had?"

_Damn. _"Have."

Fredrick raised his eyebrows and regarded his younger brother knowingly. "I've seen that look on your face before."

"What look?" Nathaniel demanded, more than a little shocked. Honestly, what was the man talking about?

"The look that says that you have formed an attachment,"

"I've only just met the girl, good God you speak of me as if I were some sort of leech."

"I must speak as I find."

"You are looking to deflect your negative feelings concerning your near death experience with Lady Buntling and her five daughters onto me and it is not going to work." Nathaniel replied succinctly. Fredrick shuddered and looked away, his interest in his brothers love life forgotten for the moment.

"My God that woman is persistent,"

"She is indeed the very essence of the term 'doggedly-pursuit'" Nathaniel replied.

"It's easy for you to laugh,"

"Indeed," Nathaniel said smugly, "I had the good sense to be born second."

"Sense had nothing to do with it." Fredrick grumbled.

"Mmmm, and yet…" he replied letting his voice trail off as his eyes sparkled with laughter.

When Nathaniel did pay his visit he was led into the music room. He could hear the person playing the piano from the hall and couldn't help but smile. The skill was apparent in the effortless flow of sound. He stuck his head through the open door and saw none other than Georgiana. Her eyes were on the sheet music before her but it was obvious that she was not paying attention to the notes. He allowed himself to stare at her as the sunlight streamed through the window and settled about her. She wore a simple white muslin day dress with short sleeved sur-coat made of peach linen that buckled under her breast. Her hair was up in curls, a single peach rose the only adornment other than the golden locket around her neck. She was pretty in a terribly sweet sort of way and for a moment he was struck by the emotion the sight of her inspired in him. The previous night he had found her to be sweet, intelligent and amusing. Not at all like the other fawning, giggling girls that he'd accompanied. Yet there was an innocence, an endearing sweetness in the way she seemed to stay very close to her sister in law, as if her confidence stemmed from Mrs. Darcy's. He took one more step, the floor creaked and her head came up, her expression hovering between curiosity and surprise. Slowly a smile parted her lips and lit her eyes.

"Mr. Bentley!" she cried, rising to her feet and crossing over to him.

"Miss. Darcy," he replied with a slight bow. She curtsied in return her smile undiminished.

"How good of you to stop by."

"I gave my word after all." He replied, absurdly pleased by how delighted she was to see him.

"Yes, but unfortunately my brother and sister are not here." She said.

"So I was told." He replied. "Nothing serious I hope."

"Not as much as I gathered. I believe they simply meant to pay a visit to some friends. I do not think that they anticipated you being so fantastically prompt in taking up their offer." Suddenly he felt rather foolish.

"Am I calling too early? I never know the rules."

"No! I suppose they simply assumed that you would… well seeing as you are…"

"A gentleman of leisure?" he supplied.

"Well I wouldn't call you that exactly, you are a doctor after all. You are young, it is before twelve."

"You are up and about." He replied. Her mouth twisted and she blinked. "I suppose they simply assumed you'd still be abed." She said fighting a blush. He laughed and shrugged.

"It is no matter. I confess I was looking forward to your company." He replied. Her eyes widened and he felt his cheeks tingle. "'Your' being plural not singular," He amended. She raised an eyebrow and he started to panic. "Not that I wasn't looking forward to seeing you again."

"I understand."

"Oh, good." He said with a sigh. She laughed her cheeks an endearing shade of pink.

"Shall I ring for some tea?" she asked walking to the bell pull.

"Yes, please." He replied. Two minutes later a maid entered the room, curtsied and looked at Georgiana expectantly.

"Some tea please, Mariah, in the sitting room."

"Will you have some cakes and sandwiches Miss?" Mariah asked. Georgiana looked over at Nathaniel who shrugged.

"I never turn down food." He replied. She laughed and nodded and Mariah curtsied again before leaving. Nathaniel followed Georgiana into the sitting room noting the elegant and simplistic décor. There was no doubt as to the wealth of their family, but it was remarkably tasteful. The walls were covered with beige silk, the curtains were made of gold brocade silk and the furniture in shades of cream and gold. She sat in a chaise and he sat beside her, leaving enough room for at least one person between them. He'd never admit it, but he had always been a little afraid of her brother and the very last thing he needed was Fitzwilliam Darcy thinking that he was trying to molest his baby sister. Although of course she was by no means still a baby, or even a child. She was by all accounts a fiery, intelligent, beautiful and witty young woman. "I am not certain whether to be impressed or alarmed by the promptness of your servants." He said and she laughed.

"Impressed I should think." She replied.

"Hmm… but they are so very timely. It gives one the impression that they are listening at doors." She laughed again and shook her head prettily.

"Not at all," she replied.

"How is it that you play the piano so well?" he asked suddenly. "It is a bit unnatural, if I do say so myself." Her eyes widened and her lips parted in mock outrage.

"I beg your pardon."

"I daresay you sold your soul to the devil for the ability to bewitch unsuspecting men into marrying you." She snorted and looked at him as if he were mad.

"Then I was utterly cheated." She replied. "It has yet to work."

"Well now, I wouldn't say that." He replied shocking himself. Was he flirting with her? It had never happened before. He was always either too afraid or too uninterested to do much of anything. He'd left that province to his brother. He'd been imposing and handsome and rich enough to actively pursue a member of the softer sex. Nathaniel had snuck into the library with punch and a plate of sandwiches to read a book. Somehow this girl/woman had managed to make him feel comfortable enough to try and be dashing. However the look on her face was rapidly making him nervous. She was not shocked, nor was she blushing overtly. Instead there was a sort of amused and flattered smile on her face, her cheeks the faintest shade of pink.

"Are you admitting to being bewitched by the devil?" she asked saucily.

"Mmmm, but it was such a pretty devil." He replied, wondering what the hell had taken over him to make him start saying things like that. She looked down at her lap and smoothed out some imaginary wrinkles, as the maid entered with the tea service.

"Thank you Mariah," Georgiana said as Mariah left with a curtsey leaving the door open. Georgiana watched her go and then looked down at her hands again for a moment before picking up a cup made of white bone china with an ornate handle and golden filigree around the edges. She placed it on a matching saucer and then looked up at him. "How do you take your tea Mr. Bentley?" she asked.

"Light and sweet thank you." He replied. She nodded and poured out a cupful of tea before adding a dash of milk and two cubes of sugar and handing it to him. It rattled slightly as their fingers brushed but he wasn't sure if it was because of her or him. He didn't try to be bold or debonair. If he were like his brother on the prowl he would keep staring at her until she blushed and, perhaps winked at her to make her giggle. Instead he stared into his tea as if it held the secrets of the universe and stirred like his life depended on it. Where on earth were the Darcy's? What the hell were they doing exactly that led them to be gone from their house? He glanced up and saw that she was offering him the plate of cakes and sandwiches. He took two of each just because and took a bite of the sandwich and a few sips of the tea. It was really quite good, smooth and rich in flavor, and she had gotten the balance of milk and sugar perfectly. After five minutes of silence she spoke up.

"Do you play an instrument Mr. Bentley?"

He fought a laugh and swallowed a mouthful of tea. "I wouldn't ream of matching wits with you on a piano Miss. Georgiana, but I daresay I could pound out a note or two under pain of death."

She laughed and shook her head, "You sound like Elizabeth,"

He shrugged. "I'm not terrible, but to follow or play beside you would put my abilities in rather harsh perspective."

"Do you know, I am not entirely sure that I am so very gifted, so much as I simply had far too much time on my hands and little to no occupation."

"Well that makes me feel better. I am not talentless so much as lacking in boredom."

She tried to stifle a rather undignified snort and he smiled. "Do you normally attend _musicales_?"

"Not as a rule," he replied. "I was visiting my brother and as he had promised to attend previously, apparently that meant that I was required to accompany him."

"Misery and company?" her expression was wry.

"Precisely,"

"Why is it, that men of a certain age are loathed to attend such things?"

"Perhaps it's fear of attack by young debutantes."

"But when you make yourselves so scarce you bring the desperation upon yourselves. If you made yourselves more available I'm sure the majority of the female population in London wouldn't half so interested."

"Thrill of the chase."

"And they think us ladies do no hunting." She shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow and blinked "Who on earth would think that?"

Georgiana rolled her eyes and fought another smile. She tended to do that a quite a bit around him. Plaintive wails caught her attention and she glanced up at the ceiling.

"Burglars?" Nathaniel asked glibly and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I believe that is my niece or one of them in any event."

"One of them?" he asked, looking up as well.

"Mmmm," The cries were getting louder and suddenly there was the plaintive one year old, held in the arms of one frazzled nurse.

"I'm so sorry miss," she began between gasps of air, "but Miss. Aggie wouldn't stop crying and Miss Hettie and Master Allie won't sit still, I didn't know what to do."

Nathaniel watched Georgiana assure the nurse that no harm was done and take the red faced banshee into her arms carefully. He was sure that she would have been adorable if not for the sounds coming out of her mouth. Georgiana cuddled her for a moment nuzzling her hair and the cries lessened but didn't stop. She turned her gaze upon him and smiled apologetically.

"I am so sorry about this, I know it's very untoward,"

"Not at all, besides, after Lady Wesley's efforts it could hardly be worse could it?"

She laughed and kissed the baby's head again trying to shush her. "That is a very unchristian thing to say."

"Well last night was a rather unchristian thing to subject one's friends to,"

Her mouth pursed against another laugh but the squalling enfant in her arms drew her attention again, "Oh dear, have you a handkerchief about your person Mr. Bentley?" she asked.

He pulled one out of his waist coat and handed it to her.

"Go to the side table; pour two fingers of whiskey and bring it here if you please,"

"For you or for me?" he asked. She grinned, her attention never wavering from the fussy infant.

"For her."

He did as she asked and handed her the glass of whiskey. She placed it on the table and shifted Aggie to her opposite arm. Then she took the handkerchief and, dipping it in the alcohol, began to rub it gently along the baby's sore gums. Almost miraculously, the crying ceased. All the while she cooed at the exhausted child pressing kisses to her flushed brow and smoothing the tousled mat of fine, dark, hair.

"Poor little darling."

"My sympathies remain with the nurse I'm afraid." He seated himself opposite her, the coffee table between them.

"It's not her fault," Georgiana defended. "Her teeth are coming in, she doesn't understand what's happening. All she knows is that it hurts. She's been crying all night."  
"Who was up with her?" he asked peering at the now sleepy little girl.  
"Lizzy and Will took turns and the nurse helped too but, the poor thing must be exhausted."

"What's her name?"

"Augustina Victoria, but we call her Aggie."

"I think she's still an 'Aggie',"

"Yes, I think so too." She replied with a small smile. Aggie yawned and frowned slightly before drifting off into blessed sleep. "She truly is a rather sweet tempered child, I'm afraid you haven't found her at her best."

"I shan't judge her too harshly then."

She smiled at him and then looked back to the sleeping enfant. Now that the red was fading from her skin and her face was no longer scrunched up in a wail, he had to admit, that little Aggie truly was adorable. Her long sooty lashes fanned against her chubby cheeks and her mouth was a perfect cupid's bow. There were footsteps in the hall and Elizabeth entered in her burgundy calling dress. Nathaniel rose to his feet as she came through the door and her smile for him faded upon seeing her last child in Georgiana's arms "What's happened Georgie?" she asked as she removed her gloves.

"She was crying,"

"Oh no!" she frowned coming around to sit beside her.

"Poor Charlotte was at her wits end with the other two." Georgiana said passing the sleeping baby over carefully and Lizzy sighed laying her hand on Aggie's brow.

"That poor girl; the two of them are sweetness itself but they can be a trial. Hello again, Mr. Bentley," she looked over at him and smiled.

"Mrs. Darcy." He replied finally seating himself.

"I am sorry for that less than gracious welcome."

"Not at all," He replied. It was strange to think that the slim woman before him had already born three children. Most women tended to lose their figure after the first two, but he supposed that with the amount of energy Mrs. Darcy possessed, there wasn't much time for leisure.

Darcy entered and Nathaniel stood again executing a sharp bow which Darcy answered with a curt nod. As with his wife before him, his eyes were mostly on his child.

"What is wrong with Aggie?" he asked coming over to stand beside Georgiana.

"She was crying again." Georgiana explained. "Her gums were tender so I put some brandy on them to numb it. She fell asleep almost instantly the poor thing."

He frowned and placed his hand on her brow. Nathaniel was struck by how large his hand seemed against the little girls forehead.

"She seems warm."

"It is common for teething infants to run a slight fever," Lizzy said. "it is nothing to be worried about."

He nodded curtly. "I will take her back to the nursery, and check on the other two heathens."

Lizzy rolled her eyes and passed their sleeping child over to him before watching her husband stroll out of the room cradling her in his arms. "Honestly, the way he speaks of them you'd swear they were little devils."

Nathaniel smiled. "Little, well meaning devils tend to make the most interesting adults I find."

Lizzy smiled. "True enough. Speaking of such, my husband and I are holding a little dinner party Thursday next. My sister Mrs. Bingley will be in attendance as well as their family,"

"Is Caroline coming?" Georgiana asked, her tone displaying a certain lack of excitement for the prospect.

"Well I couldn't very well invite Charles and Jane without also inviting Caroline, now could I?"

"I suppose I was hoping she would be other wise engaged."

"I think my brother went to school with Mr. Bingley," Nathaniel mused.

"He's a few years younger than William, so you might be right. In any event I wanted to extend you and your family an invitation if you are not otherwise engaged."

"What day is this?"

"On Thursday,"

"My parents may have an engagement, but I'm sure that Fred and I are free."

"How excellent! I shall, of course forward an invitation regardless, but I will be glad to see you both there."

"I am pleased to accept Mrs. Darcy." He replied shooting a brief glance at Georgiana who fought a smile and lowered her gaze to her lap. "I am sure that the benefit is entirely on my side."


End file.
